


Moving Target

by Ytteb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytteb/pseuds/Ytteb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on the idea that Tony quit NCIS rather than be reassigned as Agent Afloat. More than a decade later he meets up with the team again. (I had a similar premise in another story (Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot) but this one goes in a completely different direction and the two are not connected).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler for season 6 episode Capitol Offense

"Gibbs," said Director Vance coming to stand in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Director," said Gibbs. He raised his head to look at Vance but kept his finger on the report he was reading to signify that he was busy.

"Change of plan," said Leon, "I need you this morning." He saw Gibbs open his mouth to object and forestalled him, "no argument. Senator Adler is paying us a visit this morning. I want you in the meeting."

Gibbs continued to stare at the Director while Agents McGee and Bishop looked at one another incredulously. Why was the Director, apparently of his own free will, involving Gibbs with politicians?

"Senator Adler has just been appointed to the Senate Committee on Armed Services. The Committee is minded to look at expenditure …"

"Good," said Gibbs, "tell him we need more of it."

Vance ignored this contribution, "until recently Senator Adler was on the Senate Select Committee on Intelligence."

"Gets around, doesn't he?" said Gibbs.

"That committee makes recommendations about our budgets," continued Vance.

"Like I said. Tell him we need more," said Gibbs.

"Adler has been supportive of maintaining federal agency budgets," said Leon. He raised a hand to prevent any more comments, "and we - and by 'we' I mean the Secretary of the Navy and me – want to keep him on side. We need more friends in government."

"So you want me to play _nice_ with him?" said Gibbs.

"You can do it," said Vance, "you saw the President a couple years back."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. This was undeniable although it wasn't a favourite subject of the MCRT as McGee still had a tendency to go into shock at the memory of calling the President of the United States a wiseass.

"Special Agent Donovan was due to come to the meeting with me," said Vance, "but his testimony in the Rogerson case got brought forward. Makerson is still out with the flu."

"So I'm the only one left," said Gibbs with a half-smile.

"'Fraid so," said Leon, "you didn't think you were my first choice, did you?"

Gibbs relaxed as he realised that the Director was desperate rather than insane. "OK," he said agreeably, "what do I need to do?"

"As little as possible," said Leon, "the Senator wants to get a feel for what we do as an agency. He's reading our reports but he said he wanted to see what it looked like on the ground. Just be ready to give some examples of the cases we've had."

"When's he coming?" asked Gibbs.

Before he could answer, Leon's cell rang. He answered it and then said, "Now. He's coming up in the elevator."

"How many people is he bringing?" asked Gibbs.

"Just one," said Vance, "his assistant Chief of Staff. Mark Solomon."

The elevator dinged to announce the arrival of the guests who were shepherded out by the Director's PA.

"That's not Mark Solomon," said Gibbs.

"Director Vance," said Senator Adler as he strode forward to shake the Director's hand, "it's good of you to meet me. I want you to know how much I appreciate the work that your agency does. And I hope …" he trailed off. It wasn't often that the Senator found that the attention wasn't on him but now he saw that everyone was looking at his companion. "Wow," he said, "folk don't usually get bored with me this quick!"

"My apologies," said the Director pulling himself together, "I must have misunderstood. I thought you were bringing someone with you from your office."

"I have," said the Senator, "this is …"

"Tony DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Of course," said Adler, "I'd forgotten that you know Tony."

"Senator, Mr DiNozzo, shall we go up to my office? Senator, this is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. He'll be joining us for the meeting. We can arrange a tour later if you would find it helpful," said the Director.

The Senator smiled in agreement. Tony also smiled but in a way that avoided meeting anyone's eye. Everyone on the floor watched as the visitors made their way to the Director's office; it was unusual for the visit of a politician to cause so much interest.

"Please, sit down," said the Director gesturing to the seats around his conference table. Gibbs noticed that Tony took one quick assessing look, no doubt taking note of the changes that had been made since the last time he had stood there. Tony took a seat next to the Senator and opened his briefcase. His eyes widened in shock and he closed it again quickly but not before the watchful Gibbs had spotted what looked like a pair of ladies' panties nestling within.

The Senator had held his hand out but Tony shook his head slightly and Adler withdrew it.

"So, Director Vance," he carried on smoothly, "why don't you give me a brief overview of what you see as the remit of NCIS? And what challenges you face in fulfilling that remit."

Gibbs tuned out as the Director launched into his speech about the problems facing a modern day federal agency. He continued to stare at Tony but his gaze was not returned as his former agent listened with apparent rapt attention to what was being said. It seemed that the Senator was less enthralled and he interrupted after a few minutes,

"That's fascinating, Director Vance but I wonder if I could get Agent Tibbs' view. From the coalface, so to speak?"

"Gibbs," said Tony in a low voice.

"What?" asked Adler.

"Gibbs. It's Agent Gibbs. Not Tibbs."

"Are you sure?" asked the Senator. Tony nodded and the Senator continued, "Agent _Gibbs,_ forgive me. I'm afraid I'm not very good with names. Which is a bit of a problem in my line of work and why I have people like Tony to hold my hand. I could have sworn I'd read something about an Agent Tibbs …" Tony coughed and shook his head slightly. "Anyway," continued Adler, "Agent Gibbs, please, do tell me how you see the work of NCIS in the present day."

The Director held his breath and hoped he hadn't made a huge mistake in inviting Gibbs to the meeting.

"Well, Senator," said Gibbs, "I think the work of NCIS is ever more important today. There are so many threats facing our nation and we need to be in a state of preparedness."

"I couldn't agree more," said Adler leaning forward to show his earnestness. "But tell me, do you think we need so many different agencies involved in the fight against those threats? Don't you feel that it would be better to have just one agency? To prevent duplication of effort? Ensure proper sharing of information?"

"Sure," said Gibbs, "so long as that agency is called NCIS!"

The Senator laughed and Vance gave a polite chuckle. "And so, Agent Gibbs," said Adler, "what, in your experience, has been the biggest problem you have faced in your fight against crime in … say … the last ten years."

"That's easy," said Gibbs, "losing my best agent."

Tony's head swung round to look at Gibbs for the first time since he had arrived at NCIS. A pleased smile swept over his face before he turned back to the Senator.

"Oh yes," said Adler, "I remember now. You know, Director, I tried to persuade Tony to go after NCIS about that."

"Senator?" said Vance with an air of polite interest.

"Yes. I thought he had a case for constructive discharge against you," said Adler with a slightly menacing smile.

"What?" asked Vance shaken out of his politeness.

"Sure. Transferred at a moment's notice like that. It didn't seem reasonable to me. I thought he could prove that you were creating intolerable working conditions." Vance simply stared at the Senator who then continued, "You mean you _weren't_ trying to get him to resign?"

"Why don't we have that tour now?" said Tony brightly.

Adler stared at the Director for a moment or two but then nodded. "Great idea," he said enthusiastically. He stood up, gripped Tony's shoulder and said, "NCIS's loss was my gain."

NCISNCIS

Meanwhile in the squad room Ellie was thinking about their visitors.

"So, that's Gibbs' first Senior Field Agent," she mused.

"Technically he was probably the second," corrected McGee, "Stan Burley was here first. Although I'm not sure if he and Gibbs were a two man team in which case Burley probably wouldn't have been a Senior Field Agent."

"I've never heard anyone talk about Stan Burley," said Bishop, "whereas there's been a lot of gossip about Tony DiNozzo."

"Nothing changes," said McGee wryly.

"He's very good looking," said Bishop, "gossip got that part right." McGee nodded distractedly but continued to look at his computer screen. "Although the tie didn't go with the suit," added Ellie.

"What?" asked McGee.

"That suit. Very nice. That tie. Also very nice but it was green."

"So?"

"So green tie doesn't go with blue suit."

"Senator Adler," said McGee in triumph as something came up on his computer, "I knew I knew the name!"

"Well, yes," said Ellie, "he's the Senator for New Jersey."

"No, no that," said McGee, "he went to Ohio State University."

"So did lots of people," said Ellie.

"No, he was Tony's frat brother."

"How do you know that?" asked Ellie.

"He dated Kate. You know, Kate Todd."

"Tony did?" asked Ellie in surprise, "I thought Gibbs had a rule against that."

"No, not Tony. Well, at least I don't think so. No, Steve Adler dated Kate for a while. She and Tony played round with that for a time."

"Why?" asked Bishop.

"It was the sort of thing they did," said Tim vaguely, "one-upmanship. You had to be there to understand."

"And did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Understand?"

"No, not really," admitted Tim, "Let's just say their relationship was _unique._ "

"And was he a Senator then?" asked Ellie, "I mean Adler, not Tony."

Tim peered at the biography he had brought up of Adler, "No, he was a lawyer. Working at a big firm here in DC. He left a few months later after he dated Kate and went to New Jersey. Ran for office the following year and won."

"And Tony works for him?" asked Ellie.

"Guess so," shrugged Tim, "although I never really figured Tony for a politician. He …" Tim broke off as he saw the Director coming down the stairs with Gibbs and the visitors. He stood up and held out his hand as Tony approached his desk, "Nice to see you, Tony," he said. Tony stared at him and, for a moment, Tim thought Tony didn't know who he was, "Um … Tim McGee," he added.

"Tim," said Tony with a smile, "I hadn't forgotten you. I don't think you can ever forget your first Probie! Looking good there, Tim."

"Thanks, Tony," said Tim wondering why he missed being given a mcnickname. "You're looking good yourself." Even as the words came out Tim wondered if they were true; Tony was as well-dressed as always (although Ellie was right about the mismatched tie) but he looked tired and tightly wound. He wondered if that was the look that all Senators' aides wore. Gibbs interrupted his thoughts.

"We're taking the Senator and To-DiNozzo on a tour. You can convene the mutual admiration society later."

Tony shot Tim a glance of rueful understanding before going to stand with Adler.

"I'd like to take a moment to look at the monument to those who NCIS lost in the explosion," said the Senator.

Vance and Gibbs nodded although both wondered if this was just the politician at work.

"This way, Senator," said Vance courteously.

Gibbs manoeuvred himself to stand next to Tony in the elevator.

"Got a photographer waiting?" he asked in an undertone.

Tony turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Great photo op," said Gibbs.

Tony stared at him, "No, no photographer," he said, "perhaps you should be doing this job instead of me, Agent Gibbs. You seem to have an eye for it."

As they walked out to the monument, Gibbs asked, "so this is what you do now, is it, DiNozzo? Schlepping for a politician?"

"It's a bit more than schlepping," said Tony mildly, "and you know, _politician_ isn't a dirty word." Gibbs shrugged. "Although I can see why you might think so," continued Tony, "there was a Senator wasn't there? A while back. Killed his Chief of Staff. What was his name? Patrick Riley?"

"Kiley," corrected Gibbs curtly.

"Oh yes, former Marine officer, wasn't he?" Tony smiled at Gibbs. Gibbs glared back remembering how annoying Tony could be.

"Anyway," said Tony, "as part of _schlepping_ for the Senator, I went to Norfolk Navy Base with him. This Petty Officer told me … STEVE! Look out!" Tony threw himself at the Senator as a shot rang out. They both tumbled to the ground as Vance and Gibbs drew their weapons looking for the shooter.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs saw someone running off and gave chase while Vance phoned Security to tell them to be on the alert.

"Tony, are you all right?" asked Adler as he recovered from his shock.

"I'm fine," said Tony.

"You're not fine, Tony," said Adler, "you're bleeding."

"Oh yeah," said Tony, "well, apart from this hole in my arm, I'm fine."

"Ducky's on his way," said Vance, "stay down, DiNozzo."

A few minutes later Gibbs came running back with a scowl on his face.

"What happened, Gibbs?" asked Vance.

"He got away," said Gibbs, "I chased the wrong guy."

"What?" said Vance.

"Seems he paid this other guy to run off. Said when he heard a bang he should run. Told him it was a practical joke."

"And he believed that?" demanded Tony sceptically.

"I think the hundred dollar bill helped," said Gibbs. "McGee's got him and the gates are locked down."

"Anthony!" said Ducky as he trotted up with Jimmy Palmer in his wake, "I heard that you were in the building and I hoped I would run into you. I didn't expect it to be like this, however. How are you, dear boy?"

"I'm fine, Ducky," said Tony, "good to see you."

"And you. It has been far too long. How long has it been?"

"More than ten years," said Tony.

"Good Lord," said Ducky, "has it really? Let me see. Why, I suppose it has. Mr Palmer here is married now, you know and is the father of a most enchanting little girl. They named her after me. Well, not after me. That would have been rather odd. No, they named her Victoria after my mother."

"Congratulations, Palmer," Tony nodded to Jimmy.

"I don't want to break up the party," said the Senator, "and you have more experience than me in this sort of thing, Doctor but wouldn't it be a good idea to check that Tony isn't dying here?"

"You are quite right," said Ducky remorsefully, "but I can assure you that I was monitoring Anthony even as I was reminiscing with him and I do not believe that he is in any immediate danger. Nevertheless, we should get him into surroundings more appropriate for a medical examination. Although I should say that I have carried out medical procedures in many and various places. Why I remember a time …"

Tony allowed himself to be raised to his feet and led off. He found Ducky's verbal meanderings rather soothing and thought that was probably their intention.

"Senator Adler," said the Director, "we need to arrange protection for you. It seems that someone has made you a target. I'll get on to the Capitol Police."

"Thank you, Director Vance," said the Senator a little shakily. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to see how Tony is doing."

"Of course," said Leon, "I'll arrange that, please follow me."

A few minutes later the Senator looked a bit shocked to find himself being ushered into Autopsy by a security officer. He saw Tony sitting on one of the tables.

"No, stay where you are," he told Tony who tried to stand up when Adler walked in. "How is he … er … Ducky?"

Ducky chuckled, "We have not been properly introduced, Senator. I am Dr Donald Mallard. I fear, for rather obvious reasons, I have acquired the nickname 'Ducky'."

"Dr Mallard," smiled Adler, "good to put a name to the face. Tony has often spoken of you. And how is he?"

"Rather lucky," said Ducky, "the bullet did not enter his arm but has left a rather nasty gouge. Anthony is happy for me to stitch it up."

"Not sure  _happy_  is the right word, Ducky," said Tony morosely.

"Indeed I am sure it is not," agreed Ducky, "I should rather have said,  _willing."_

"Shouldn't he go to hospital?" objected Adler, "I don't wish to impugn your abilities, Doctor but …"

"It'll be fine, Senator," said Tony, "it's quicker this way and I trust Ducky."

"Are your tetanus injections still up to date, Anthony?" asked Ducky.

"Yes, all good," said Tony, "you don't need to prick me for that."

"Then why don't we withdraw to somewhere a little more private so I can attend to your wound," said Ducky.

"I can go," offered Adler.

"No," said Tony, "best stay down here. We don't want you to be wandering around until we know what's going on. Gibbs or the Director will be along soon."

In this he proved to be right as, just as he had finished speaking, Gibbs came into Autopsy.

"What happened, Gibbs?" asked Tony.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," replied Gibbs.

"I was talking to you," said Tony, "when I saw someone over by the trees. Young guy, about 5ft 10, blond hair, medium build. He was holding a gun that was pointing in our direction. You know the rest. What happened after?"

"He ran off. Got someone to run in the opposite direction as a distraction," said Gibbs.

"He must have some type of military ID," said Tony.

"Why?" asked the Senator.

"You need military ID to get on to the Navy Yard or you need to have been cleared at the gate beforehand. But I'm betting on a military ID."

"Why's that?" asked Adler.

"Because a civilian has to be escorted while in the Yard," said Gibbs. "We'll check the IDs of people who've been allowed on base today. And the security gates are on alert and they're searching for weapons as people leave."

"The shooter might not be blond," said Tony.

"Why not?" asked the Senator.

"Bit obvious," said Tony, "if I was going to shoot someone and had hair that distinctive, I'd wear a hat or something."

"Could be a wig," agreed Gibbs, "good job, DiNozzo."

Tony smiled the same smile as when Gibbs had earlier called him his best agent but it turned into a wince as Ducky prodded his wounded arm.

"Welcome back, DiNozzo," grinned Gibbs. Tony groaned. "Senator, the Director is waiting for you in his office. Let me take you there."

NCISNCIS

McGee, Bishop, Gibbs and the Director were seated round the conference table with the Senator. Gibbs couldn't help but contrast the mood with that of the earlier meeting.

"We haven't been able to trace the shooter," said Vance, "we think he must have got through before the alert went out."

"But we're checking all the IDs of people who went through the gates today," said McGee.

"And doing a sweep of the grounds for the weapon," said Bishop, "in case he dumped it."

"And we've got the guy who was paid to run working with a sketch artist," said Gibbs, "he was very willing to co-operate after I interrogated him." He allowed himself a smug smile. Talking to Geraint Williams had been the only bright spot in a trying day.

"That sounds most impressive," said the Senator, "thank you."

"Age … Mr DiNozzo will be up in a moment or two," said Vance, "Capitol Police are putting security arrangements in place for you."

There was a tap on the door and Tony came in. His arm was in a sling which Gibbs suspected would soon be discarded.

"I've arranged for Sidney to come and collect us, Senator," he said, "Lieutenant Graham is arranging for one of his officers to escort you."

"Thank you, Tony," said the Senator, "I guess I should be relieved that Mark had that emergency this morning."

"Sir?" asked Gibbs.

"My Chief of Staff was  _meant_  to be having the morning off," said Adler, "but Mark called in to say that he had stomach flu."

"So why did Tony come then?" asked McGee.

"I was the only one who didn't need briefing about NCIS," said Tony.

"And," said Adler, "this was an important meeting. I wanted a high ranking member of my staff present for it."

"And Tony is … what?" asked Gibbs.

"He's my Chief of Staff," said Adler, "my right hand man. And fortunately, from the looks of it, it is his left arm which might be out of commission for a while. We ready to go, Tony?" Tony nodded. "Well," said the Senator, "this has been a most instructive meeting. It was good to see NCIS in  _action_  so to speak. Good Day."

The door had barely closed behind him when Vance said bitterly, "that went well!"

"Leon?" asked Gibbs.

"The day we have a visit from a Senator looking at our budgets and we manage to let someone on base take a pot-shot at him! And he's not saved by one of us but by his Chief of Staff. Who just happens to be someone who may have a grudge against this Agency. What would you have wanted to go worse?"

"The  _Senator_  could have been shot?" suggested McGee.

"Thank you for that contribution, Agent McGee," said Vance coldly. "Don't you have some photo recognition to run?"

"Well, actually Sir," began Bishop, "we've already got that … you know, I think we should go and check on it."

"Good idea," said Vance, "you do that."

Bishop and McGee edged out quietly.

"Gibbs, I want to know who shot at Adler," said Vance when they were on their own.

"Working on it, Leon," said Gibbs.

"You heard the Senator," said Vance worriedly, "asking if we thought the agencies should all be combined. And then we let someone try to kill him. Doesn't say much about how we operate, does it?"

"You know that it's impossible to keep somewhere like the Navy Yard completely secure, Leon," said Gibbs. "And look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"It was a former NCIS agent who saved the Senator. Shows how good our training is that he can still react that quick ten years after leaving us."

NCISNCIS

"Jethro," said Ducky later that day, "I am glad I caught you."

"Not a fish," said Gibbs mildly, "what can I do for you, Duck?"

"I have something for Anthony. Or rather two things," replied the doctor.

"What makes you think I can deliver them?"

For answer Ducky just chuckled. "I recommended that Anthony take a course of antibiotics. Bullets are not the cleanest of objects to have tear into one's body. He managed to leave before I could write out a prescription." He held a piece of paper towards Gibbs.

"And the other thing?"

"His wedding band. I removed it in case there was some reaction to the wound in his arm. I have seen too many cases of fingers swelling up after an accident and requiring rings to be cut off. Unfortunately he left that behind as well."

"Duck …" began Gibbs. "Oh hell," he continued, "all right, I'll bring them to him."

"Thank you, Jethro. No need to thank me," said Ducky cheerily.

" _Thank you?_ " said Gibbs, "why would I be thanking you?"

"For giving you a reason to visit the boy," said Ducky knowingly, "and don't tell me that you didn't intend to go see him."

Gibbs laughed in acknowledgment, "Guess you know me too well, Duck."

Not long afterwards Gibbs was entering Senator Adler's office in the Capitol building.

"How may I help you?" asked a young woman sitting at a desk just inside the door.

"Tony DiNozzo?" said Gibbs, "is he in?"

"I'll just check, Sir. Who shall I say wants to see him?"

"It's all right, Gwennie," came Tony's voice from an inner room, "send him through. You won't be able to stop him anyways."

Gwennie looked as if she wouldn't mind having a go but she obediently gestured to Gibbs to go through.

"Someone should be going home," she commented loudly, "someone got shot today!"

Gibbs grinned at her protectiveness, "I've brought medicine," he said, waving a bottle in her direction.

"Finally," said Gwennie in a more approving tone.

"She's right," said Gibbs as he went into Tony's office, "you look like hell."

"All in a day's work," said Tony evasively.

"If this happens every day, you need to look for alternate employment," said Gibbs.

"Yeah, yeah," said Tony.

"Ducky sent your prescription," said Gibbs.

"Thanks, I'll get it filled tomorrow," said Tony.

"No need. I did it on my way over. Here," he handed Tony the small bottle.

"Thanks, Mom," said Tony.

"And this," said Gibbs as he dropped the gold ring on to the desk.

"Again, thanks," said Tony.

"How long have you been working for the Senator?" asked Gibbs.

"Ten years," said Tony, "almost from when I left NCIS."

"You had it planned?" asked Gibbs in surprise.

"No. I went to see the Senator when I resigned. He was my best friend and I knew he wouldn't be judgemental. And I just needed someone to be …"

"Nice to you?"

"Sounds sad, doesn't it?"

Gibbs shrugged in reply.

"It was a tough time. Hell,  _I_  nearly called Diane."

"Who's Diane?"

"Forgot. You never met her. My second wife."

"The one who was married to Fornell as well?" asked Tony.

"Not at the same time," objected Gibbs, "but yes. Ask McGee and Bishop: they'll tell you that I must have been feeling pretty desperate to think of calling her."

"They've met your ex-wife?" asked Tony.

"All of them," said Gibbs, "they developed a habit of turning up."

"Wow," said Tony, "almost makes me wish I hadn't quit. A chance to see the ex-Mrs Gibbses."

"Almost?" probed Gibbs.

"No regrets," said Tony firmly, "not saying I don't wish I'd left in better circumstances … but no, no regrets."

"So how did you end up working for Adler?"

"The Senator?" asked Tony, "like I said, after I resigned I needed a friendly face. Otherwise I'd have just hit the bottle and I might never have swum out. I went to see him, he put me up in his house. I'd go bug him in his office most days and started helping out. Then he was up for re-election and I delivered leaflets, knocked on doors, drove people to the polling station. You know the sort of thing. And somehow I never left. Turned out I was good at it all."

"You never said," said Gibbs, "why didn't you tell me?"

"The way you said  _politician_  this morning, Gibbs," said Tony, "just how I thought you'd say it. As if you'd trodden in something. I guess part of me still wanted your approval and by the time I was doing it permanently we weren't in contact anymore and it wasn't a priority by then."

"My door was always open," said Gibbs.

"I know. But I was in a pretty bad place and somehow you were part of the problem rather than the solution," said Tony.

"But you're all right now?" asked Gibbs looking at the tired face in front of him.

"I got through it, Gibbs. Learned to believe Jenny dying wasn't my fault. I moved on."

"Really?" said Gibbs sceptically.

"Really," confirmed Tony, "it is possible to move on, Gibbs. Getting away completely helped. No reminders … and no chance to make that mistake again."

"As simple as that?" pressed Gibbs.

"No, not 'as simple as that'," said Tony with a hint of irritation. "It was hard but I did it. You don't have to imagine that I'm still living racked with guilt. I'm not. My life is completely different now. And it's good."

"Working for a politician?" said Gibbs managing to say the word as if there wasn't a bad smell under his nose.

"Yes. Working for a politician. He was my friend first but I believe in what he's doing. Not all politicians are bad, Gibbs. And  _my_ politician: he's one of the good guys."

"If you say so, DiNozzo."

"If you could vote for him I'd try to persuade you," said Tony wearily, "but as you live in DC you can't."

"Come on, DiNozzo," said Gibbs, "I'll give you a ride home. Don't argue or I'll set  _Gwennie_  on you."

"OK, OK," said DiNozzo. "Everyone bullies me," he muttered to himself.

"Only because they care," said Gibbs. As they walked to the door he added, "I missed you, DiNozzo. I meant what I said this morning. About you being my best agent."

"Thanks, Boss," said Tony falling back into the old way of addressing Gibbs, "but I hope you don't say that to Tim too often."

"Why? It keeps him on his toes," said Gibbs.

"You ever thought of using the carrot rather than the stick?" asked Tony.

"Uh?"

"You know that you never – and I mean  _never_  - told me that I was your best agent while I was working for you. I lived in fear of you firing me because I never thought I reached your standards."

"I didn't say you were good," deadpanned Gibbs, "I just said you were the best I had."

"That's more like the Gibbs I remember," said Tony, "giving with one hand and taking back with two."

"You were good," Gibbs said as he regretted his joke, "would never have kept you on if you weren't. You still hold the record for the best score on Probie evaluation."

"You still doing that half-assed test system?" sighed Tony.

"Works for me," said Gibbs defensively.

"You're a real people person, aren't you?" huffed Tony, "come on. I thought you were giving me a ride home."

As they sat in Gibbs' car Tony said, "Go gently, Gibbs. Remember my stomach has had ten years away from your driving."

"Agh," said Gibbs, "I'm a reformed character."

"You mean all the traffic cops are wise to you now and you can't get away with the Gibbs rules of the road?" said Tony.

"You want to talk or let me drive?" said Gibbs skirting round Tony's question. When there was no reply he said, "Where am I taking you?"

"Georgetown, Rosewood Avenue."

"Surprised we haven't bumped into you before," said Gibbs. "Washington's a small place."

"Only moved here a few months ago," said Tony, "I was Chief of Staff in the Newark office but Marcie left. I stepped up to the DC post. It was time for a change. My wife was offered a job in DC."

"Your wife?" said Gibbs carefully. There was something a little strained about the way Tony had said the word.

"Elizabeth," said Tony, "Beth to her friends. Hey, pull up here, will you?" Tony indicated a large family house on the left side of the road. Thanks, Gibbs. Time to face the music!" He clambered out of the car and walked up the path to the house. The door swung open as he got there.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Gibbs."

Gibbs suppressed a sigh at being accosted by the Director two days running.

"Director?"

"I've been speaking with the Capitol Police Chief. He's happy for us to do the investigating into yesterday's shooting. His officers will carry on with the protection duty and leave us to find the shooter. Make sure you keep him informed." He turned to go and then said, " _And_  me. Keep me in the loop. This is important."

Gibbs nodded and called across to McGee, "McGee, full background on Adler. See if you can find anything which might have made him into the target."

"On it, Boss."

"Bishop," said Gibbs, "get on to NSA. See if they've got anything on Adler. Any chatter about him being a target. I'm going down to Abby. See if she's got anything from who came through the gates yesterday."

As he entered Abby's lab, Gibbs was struck by particularly loud and martial music being played.

"Jeez, Abs," he protested, "what's going on?" He turned the music down.

"This is serious, Gibbs," she said, "Tony was nearly killed yesterday. The first time he sets foot in the Navy Yard in over ten years and he gets shot!"

"He wasn't the target, Abs."

"That doesn't matter. I really missed Tony but all this time I've been thinking that at least he's been safe. Now I find out that he's in a job where he needs to throw himself in front of bullets."

"He's not a bodyguard, Abs," said Gibbs.

"Then why did he end up being shot yesterday?"

"OK, I guess he was doing his job. Looking out for the Senator."

"Then he needs to find another job," said Abby crossly.

"Think he likes the one he's got," said Gibbs.

"You spoke to him?" asked Abby wistfully.

"Yeah. I saw him last night. Gave him a ride home."

"How was he?"

"His arm was sore."

"No. I mean, how is he? Is he happy?"

Gibbs wasn't sure of the answer to that. "The Senator thinks highly of him," he said, "and the staff at the office are looking out for him. He says he's OK."

"Really?" said Abby, "because he wasn't when he left us. I tried to help him, Gibbs but he made it clear he needed some alone time to cope with what happened to Jenny."

"We all tried, Abby," said Gibbs, "did our best but he needed to do it without us."

"And did he?"

"He says he did. Whatever's on his mind now, I don't think it's what happened to the Director."

"But you think he's got something on his mind?" asked Abby.

Gibbs shrugged. "He's bound to, Abs. He's got a high pressure job. That's got to take a toll."

"I guess," said Abby discontentedly.

"What you got, Abs?" asked Gibbs pointing to her computer screen.

"Not much," she admitted. "It turns out that one of the IDs used to gain entry to the Navy Yard was reported stolen. Lance Corporal Christian Mason noticed it was missing late yesterday."

"Send the details to Bishop," ordered Gibbs, "she can check out the story. Good work, Abs."

He turned to go but Abby called him back, "Gibbs! If Tony comes back, will you tell him I'd like to see him? It's been ten years without any Tonyness."

"I'll tell him, Abs," promised Gibbs giving her a kiss on the cheek.

When Gibbs returned to the squad room he found Bishop and McGee were ready to report.

"Senator Steven Peter Adler," said McGee bringing up his picture on the plasma screen. "Native of New Jersey. Got a BA in philosophy and English at OSU then went to Harvard Law School. Got a job at a DC firm he'd interned at. Went back to New Jersey and into his uncle's law firm until he ran for office. Served on some powerful committees. He's got a reputation as strong on civil liberties and proper use of tax dollars. Seems pretty popular even with people who disagree with him. Got elected with a big majority. Tipped for high office, Boss. Married six years ago. No children. No scandal attached to him. Can't see any particular reason why he'd be targeted."

"So he's just a random target?" asked Gibbs.

"Seems so," said Ellie, "NSA and Homeland haven't picked anything up about him. Perhaps someone just wanted to shoot a Senator and he was available."

"But he wasn't," said Gibbs.

"Boss?" asked McGee.

"If our shooter was after a random Senator why go after him when he was on the Navy Yard? Abby says someone got access using a stolen ID. Chances are it was our shooter. That doesn't seem random to me. If I wanted to kill a Senator I'd hang around the Capitol until one came by."

"So Senator Adler was deliberately chosen?" said Ellie.

"Looks like it," said Gibbs, "delve deeper. See if you can find a reason. And go see Christian Mason."

"Who?" asked Tim.

"Abby sent details to Bishop. It was his ID that was stolen. Go see him. Check his story. See if he knows who stole it," said Gibbs.

"On it, Boss," said Tim and Ellie as they gathered their gear together.

Bishop was about to join Tim at the elevator when she changed her mind and approached Gibbs' desk.

"What?" he asked.

"What if … what if it was a set up?"

"Go on."

"An attempted shooting gets a lot of publicity. Publicity is good for politicians."

Gibbs rubbed his chin as he considered this, "difficult to set up," he said, "The bullets were real. Could be dangerous."

"And …" hesitated Bishop.

"Spit it out, Bishop."

"And if it was a set up then Tony would have to have been in on it," she said reluctantly.

"Not necessarily," said Gibbs.

"I guess. But it would have been risky. And the Senator looked to care about Tony," said Ellie.

"The DiNozzo I knew would never be involved with something like that," said Gibbs.

Ellie nodded, "of course. Um, I'd better be going."

Gibbs watched her go and wondered if he had been right to be so confident. As everyone kept commenting, it had been more than ten years since they had seen Tony. A lot could happen in that time and Tony might not be the man he had once known. And he couldn't help but think he'd had something on his mind the previous day.

Tim and Ellie hadn't been gone long when Abby came running in.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" she said excitedly.

"What you got, Abs?" he asked.

"Check your email," she said.

"Why?"

"You've got a message from Lieutenant Felicity Gomez."

"Why?"

"She was on the Navy Yard yesterday with her son. She was showing him round."

"And?" Gibbs was impatient. Bishop's suggestion that the attempted shooting had been a setup had unsettled him and he wasn't in the mood for one of Abby's excited explanations.

"Her son is eleven years old. She didn't tell him what the fuss was about yesterday 'cos she didn't want to worry him. This morning she looked on her cell phone and remembered that he'd taken some pictures on it."

"Abs," said Gibbs, "what's this about?"

"There are some pictures of the shooting! Not good ones. I don't think Jason – that's her son – is real good at photography and he was trying to take pictures of her. But, in the background, you can see some of what happened."

"Where?"

"Like I said. Check your emails. I sent it to you."

"Abs!" said Gibbs in frustration.

"OK. I'll do it for you," smiled Abby as she leaned over him and brought the pictures up on the plasma.

Gibbs stood up to look. "They're moving pictures!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, Gibbs," sighed Abby, "welcome to the 21st century."

Gibbs peered at the screen as the sequence played over and over again. "Can you enhance this?" he asked, pointing at the blurry figure in the distance.

"I can try," promised Abby, "and I can try running facial recognition against the cameras at the gates."

"Do that," said Gibbs as he continued to look at the footage.

Abby was on her way back to her lab when Gibbs called her back.

"Abby! Look at this."

"I have, Gibbs. And I'll keep on looking at it."

"No," said Gibbs, "is there anything odd about it?"

Abby looked again. "No. Like I said, young Jason is a bit shaky."

"The angle's wrong," said Gibbs.

"That's what I said," said Abby patiently, "and Jason wasn't trying to take a picture of the shooting."

"No, not that," said Gibbs, "if the shooter was aiming at the Senator he wasn't standing in the right place."

"Not all would be assassins are good shots," said Abby reasonably.

"No, look!" said Gibbs, "I don't think he was aiming at Adler."

"Then who?"

"Tony. He was aiming at Tony."

NCISNCIS

"Boss," said McGee as he answered his cell, "we haven't got to Mason yet. And we haven't dug anything else up about the Senator either."

"That can wait," ordered Gibbs, "meet me at DiNozzo's house. Rosewood Ave, Georgetown."

"Boss?"

"Adler wasn't the shooter's target. He was aiming for Tony."

"What? How do you know?"

"We got some pictures. McGee, move it."

"Won't Tony be at work, Boss?" asked McGee.

"I checked. He has an appointment later this morning. He was doing some work from home."

Tony was in the kitchen of his home when he heard a screech of brakes followed by banging on the front door. As soon as he opened it, Gibbs swept in, grabbed him by the arm and pushed him through into the family room. McGee took up position by the door.

"Uh, Gibbs?" said Tony, "do you need coffee or something?"

"The Senator wasn't the target," said Gibbs, "you were."

"Me?" said Tony, "who would want to kill me? Don't say it, McGee!"

"What?" protested McGee, "I wasn't going to say anything."

"It's what you were thinking," said Tony, "stop it!"

McGee rolled his eyes but kept silent.

Gibbs ignored this byplay and continued, "We got some photos of the shooting. The angles are wrong. The shooter wasn't aiming for the Senator."

"What's going on?" asked a woman as she came down the stairs, "I heard the door go."

"Beth," said Tony, "this is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs – you can remember him from the haircut and happy smile. Special Agent Tim McGee is by the door doing an impersonation of a goldfish. And I'm guessing that Special Agent Ellie Bishop is guarding the backdoor. Guys, this is my wife, Elizabeth Talbot."

"And why are you all here?" asked Elizabeth.

Gibbs looked at Tony's wife before replying. He remembered that Tony had seemed to prefer brunettes when he worked for NCIS; if so, he had gone against type as Elizabeth was a blonde with dark blue eyes. She was tall, looked rather too thin and wore a worried look.

"We believe that Tony was the target of yesterday's shooting, Ms Talbot," said Gibbs.

"What?" said Elizabeth. "But who would want to shoot him? I thought they were after Steve."

"That's what we assumed," said Gibbs.

" _I think there's a rule against that,"_  muttered Tony. "Although there are Gibbs rules about not involving lawyers and I've broken that one."

"What?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm a lawyer," said Elizabeth frostily. "And this is no time for joking, Tony. Agent Gibbs, what happens next?"

Gibbs was still coming to terms with the idea of Tony being married to a lawyer but approved Elizabeth's practicality. "We'll need to work out the best way to protect you," he replied.

"The girls," said Elizabeth going pale.

"Girls?" asked McGee.

"Esther, Martha and Grace," said Tony.

"You're kidding," said Tim.

"What?" said Elizabeth turning a cool gaze on McGee.

"I'm sorry," said McGee nervously, "I was surprised, that's all."

"About what?" asked Tony.

"T-t-the … that …" stammered Tim.

"That I have three daughters …?" said Tony.

"N-n-no."

"Or their names?" continued Tony.

"No," said Tim unconvincingly, "but you have to admit …"

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"T-t-t-that they're … unusual names. I mean who would call their daughters … Me, I think they're great names. I like the old-fash … er … traditional names. Boss, I'm going to wait outside."

"Good idea, McGee," said Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs," said Elizabeth, "what do you propose?"

"How old are your girls?" asked Gibbs.

"Esther is 9, Martha is 7 and Grace is 4," said Tony.

"Where are they now?" asked Gibbs.

"They're in the den. We were about to go out with Martha so Esther and Grace were going to go to one of our neighbours," said Elizabeth, "The girls are on vacation at the moment."

"Ms Talbot, I doubt that you and your daughters are in any danger," said Gibbs, "but …"

"… but you don't want to break one of your rules and assume," Elizabeth broke in with a hint of a smile.

"No," agreed Gibbs, returning the smile, "so I recommend that you all go into a safe house under our protection until we find out who is after Tony."

"That won't be possible, Agent Gibbs," said Elizabeth.

"Esther and Grace can go to Beth's parents in New Jersey," said Tony. "Beth and Martha can join them later. I'll stay here. The Senator has got a bill that he's sponsoring coming up for debate. He'll need me here. I'll be safe enough at the Capitol."

"Martha and I can't leave DC for a day at least, Agent Gibbs," said Elizabeth, "… there are meetings I … we … need to go to."

"That's not good enough," said Gibbs brusquely.

"It'll have to be," said Tony, "no point arguing with my wife," he added with a crooked smile. "I seem to remember NCIS doing protection detail in homes before and that was when there were potential terrorists in the mix. I know there have been budget cuts and it may be expensive …"

"It's not about money," said Gibbs outraged at the thought that he would let 'bean counters' dictate to him.

"I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs," said Elizabeth, "I … we … don't mean to be difficult but leaving DC at the moment is not an option."

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" said Gibbs.

Elizabeth and Tony shook their heads.

"If it helps, I could move out," suggested Tony. Elizabeth's head shot up and she stared at Tony. "If I'm the target," he continued, "it might be better if I was out of the way. I could sleep at the office. I've done it before."

"We'll see," said Gibbs noncommittally.

"I have to go out in a few minutes," said Elizabeth. "I'm guessing it is just going to be me, Tony? You're going to say it's best if you don't come?"

"I can't risk making you and Martha a target, can I?" said Tony reasonably. "It's not that I don't want to come. I would if I could."

Elizabeth looked as if she was prepared to argue the point but Gibbs intervened, "be best if DiNozzo came back to the Navy Yard with me. We need to talk to him about who might be targeting him."

Elizabeth huffed with annoyance, "at least say goodbye to the girls," she said.

"Go get them, DiNozzo," said Gibbs, "be good to introduce them to us so they know what's going on."

Tony looked sharply at Gibbs as he considered reminding him that he was no longer his subordinate but he decided to save his breath. McGee came back into the house at that moment,

"Support has come from NCIS, Boss," he said, "Two agents out the front and two at the back. Bishop's coming through."

"DiNozzo's just getting his daughters," said Gibbs. McGee nodded nervously.

"Girls," said Tony, "I want you to meet some friends of mine. They're going to be around the house some for a few days, looking after us. This is Agent Gibbs; that's Agent McGee standing by the door. And Agent Bishop is the lady in the kitchen. Guys, these are our daughters, Esther, Martha and Grace."

The three girls smiled a little shyly and stayed close to their father. To Tim's inexperienced eyes they all looked tall for their age. Esther and Grace looked most like their mother with blonde hair and blue eyes while Martha had darker hair and eyes the same indeterminate colour as Tony's. Tim half expected them to call him Probie or a mcnickname but he realised with an unexpected pang that Tony might never have told his children anything about the people who had once been so important to him.

"Sweeties," said Elizabeth, "I want you to do what Daddy's friends tell you. And don't go out of the house unless one of us is with you. Do you understand?"

"Is something wrong?" asked Esther.

Elizabeth and Tony looked at each other. Tony bent down, "we just need to be careful for a few days. Will you do that for us?"

"Yes, Daddy," said Grace, "is it a game?"

"No, sweetie," said Elizabeth, "it's not a game but it's nothing to be frightened of. OK?"

Grace nodded a little uncertainly.

"Now," continued Elizabeth, "Daddy and I have to go out for a while. Agent Gibbs, what are the arrangements?

"McGee will drive you and your daughter, Ms Talbot. Bishop will stay here with Grace and Esther. I'll go with DiNozzo back to the Navy Yard."

"And then I go to work," said Tony. "And then back here? Or what?"

"We'll run the protection from this house," said Gibbs in a resigned voice, "but if the situation changes you'll all have to move somewhere else. No arguments!"

"And you'll come back tonight, Tony?" asked Elizabeth.

"If we think it's safe," said Tony, "I'll let you know."

Elizabeth nodded. "Esther, Grace, why don't you show Agent Bishop the den? She'll look after you until I get back." She stooped and hugged the children who then took Bishop with them. "Martha, say goodbye to Daddy and then go get your coat."

Martha held out her arms to Tony who gave her a hug.

"I thought you were coming too," she said plaintively.

"Not this time, poppet," he said.

"Is it because you have to go to work?" she asked.

"No, I'd come if I could."

"I guess you want to be with your friends," she said in a resigned tone.

"I'd rather be with you," he whispered.

"Promise?"

"Pinkie promise," he said.

"Get your coat, sweetie," said Elizabeth, "we don't want to be late."

"Call me," said Tony.

His wife nodded and then, seeing that her daughter had come back with her coat, said, "Agent McGee, are you ready?"

"Uh. Yes, Ma'am. I mean Ms Talbot. Yes, ready when you are," Tim replied.

A glimmer of amusement appeared in Elizabeth's eyes and her lips twitched in something like a smile. "I see what you mean," she said to Tony. Tony grinned back in a way familiar to Tim and he realised that perhaps Tony had talked about his former team-mates after all.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"OK, DiNozzo," said Gibbs as they sat in a conference room at NCIS, "any ideas who might be after you?"

"No. Are you sure they were after me? I can't think why anyone would be after a Senator's chief of staff. Are you sure the shooter was aiming at me?" Gibbs just stared at Tony. "Of course you're sure," sighed Tony, "but it seems so unlikely. Why would I be a target?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," pointed out Gibbs. "Any one you pissed off working for the Senator?"

"Plenty," said Tony, "goes with the job. There are always people wanting the Senator to do something for them but people like that don't usually get revenge with guns. If they did there'd be no one left on the Hill."

Gibbs shrugged as if to say, in his view, that might not be a bad thing.

"By the way," said Tony, "I owe you an apology." Gibbs raised an eyebrow in query. "Which I know is against the rules," continued Tony, "but I don't have to follow them anymore. Senator Kiley. I didn't know he'd died. I'm sorry I made that cheap shot yesterday about him."

"Collapsed in prison," said Gibbs, "nobody knew he had a heart condition. It was just waiting to happen."

"You were close?" asked Tony, "You were in the photos of his arrest at the time. Newspaper articles made a thing of him being arrested by his former gunnery sergeant."

"Yeah, we were close at one time," admitted Gibbs, "he was a good man. But people change. That's how it is." He stared at Tony, wondering if Tony might also have changed in the years since they had worked together.

"I can't think of anyone who'd want to kill me for what I've done for the Senator," said Tony. "Perhaps it's someone we put away while I was an NCIS agent? Or when I was at Baltimore … or Philly … or Peoria," he trailed off with a sigh.

"We'll check," said Gibbs, "you remember anyone who swore vengeance?"

"Haven't we been down this road before?" asked Tony.

"Too many times," said Gibbs.

"McGee's probably got the list of potentials from the last time," grimaced Tony. "You know, NCIS has got some great employee benefits but it's been nice not being accused of murder the last few years. And not getting shot!"

Gibbs shrugged once more, there didn't seem much to say.

"Hey," said Tony, "am I good to go to work now?"

"Guess so," said Gibbs, "I'll give you a ride."

"Not sure that's safer than having a mad gunman out there looking for me," muttered Tony.

"You're welcome," said Gibbs drily. They stood up to go but Gibbs remembered something. "Yesterday. Just before you got shot. You said something about a petty officer at Norfolk. What were you going to say?"

"Oh yeah," said Tony, "he thought I still worked at NCIS. He thinks there's some of scam going on at Norfolk."

"What sort of scam?"

"Gear that's due for destruction going missing."

"What sort of gear?"

"Uniforms, vehicles, out of date signage. Nothing of much value. He thought it was odd."

"What was his name?"

"Petty Officer Harold Harper. He works in supply at Norfolk. You think it might be connected?"

"Don't see how," admitted Gibbs, "but I'll get it checked."

As they were waiting at the elevator, Director Vance walked up to them.

"Gentlemen: FBI and Capitol Police are going to help with protection detail," he said. "Capitol Police will guard you when you're at work, DiNozzo. FBI and NCIS will cover any travel away from your home. We'd appreciate you keeping any movements to a minimum. Capitol Police and FBI will watch your house from the outside. NCIS will maintain a presence inside."

"Thank you, Director Vance," said Tony. When they were inside the elevator he muttered, "He does realise I'm not an agent anymore, doesn't he?"

"What?" asked Gibbs.

"Calling me 'DiNozzo' like that. I think I'll check with my wife to see if I'm out of time to sue for constructive discharge. That would remind him I don't work for him anymore."

"Take it easy, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Easy for you to say," said Tony crossly, "like I said, I'm out of the habit of being shot. It's unsettling!"

"You'll be fine," said Gibbs soothingly. "We can go see Ducky if you like. He'll check you over."

"And chew me out for not wearing the sling," said Tony, "No thank you. Just take me back to work."

Gibbs drove Tony to his office, walked him to the door and then told him to call when he was ready to leave for the day. "And don't leave it too late," he said, "I think your wife would appreciate you being home."

"You really think I'm going to take marriage advice from someone who's been divorced three times?" asked Tony.

"Means I've got experience in how to piss off women," said Gibbs.

"I don't need any help in doing that," said Tony. "Thanks for the ride. I'll call you."

NCISNCIS

"I got your message, Boss," said Bishop as she hurried back into the office a couple of hours later.

"FBI have taken over?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes. Although they might not be as good at playing clapping games as me. I totally rocked," she replied.

"You do know you're meant to let kids win sometimes, Bishop?"

"Sure," said Ellie a little unconvincingly. She decided to change the subject, "What you want me to do?"

Uncharacteristically Gibbs hesitated. "I want you to look into DiNozzo and his wife."

"Gibbs?"

"I can't ask McGee to do it. He'd find it difficult to be objective but you don't know Tony."

"What am I looking for?" asked Ellie.

"The usual sort of thing," said Gibbs, "what we would normally look for."

"Why?" asked Bishop.

"There's something going on there," said Gibbs. "When DiNozzo opened his briefcase yesterday I saw a pair of women's panties."

"They could have been his wife's," said Ellie, "there could be an innocent explanation."

"Could be," agreed Gibbs, "but there was an odd look on DiNozzo's face when he saw them. And suggesting sleeping in the office got a weird reaction. If it was anyone else we'd do a background check. Don't want to fall down just because we know the target."

"On it, Boss," said Bishop.

"Tony would approve," said Gibbs with a half-smile, "he always suspected the wife."

"Where's Tim?" asked Bishop.

"Still with Ms Talbot," said Gibbs. "Appointment's taking longer than expected. I'm going to see Abby."

"What you got, Abs?" said Gibbs as he walked into her lab a few minutes later.

"A new CafPow," she said happily as she reached out to take the cup Gibbs held out to her.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Facial recognition on the cell phone footage is a bust," she said sadly, "Jason really needs some lessons on photography. I've worked out when Christian Mason's ID was used to gain access to the Yard but whoever it was kept his face down. I can see general height and build but that doesn't tell us anything that we didn't already know. Oh, and he was wearing a cap so I can't tell if he really had blond hair or not."

"What time did he leave the base?" asked Gibbs. "IDs were being checked weren't they, once we sounded the alarm?"

"Checked but not recorded, Gibbs," said Abby. "Security are checking to see if anyone remembers Christian Mason's ID but it's not an unusual name and he's not that distinctive looking."

"Harold Harper," said Gibbs, "can you check to see if he was on base that day?"

"Of course," said Abby, "why am I doing that?"

"He spoke to Tony on a visit to Norfolk. Said he thought something hinky was going on there."

"You think he might have changed his mind? Decided to silence Tony?" asked Abby doubtfully.

"Don't know, Abs," admitted Gibbs, "just following every possibility. Harper's based at Norfolk. Check to see if anyone he works with was here yesterday."

"Gibbs," said Abby, "there are more than a hundred thousand people at Norfolk. What will that prove?"

"Just covering the bases, Abs," said Gibbs.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs was surprised when Tony called him just after 16.00 to go back home. He went with Bishop to collect Tony.

"Figured you'd be working late," said Gibbs as they drew up in front of Tony's house, "what with all that work to do with the bill."

"I can do some of it from here," said Tony, "it's mostly making phone calls. Getting people in line, keeping to their promises."

"What happens if you don't do it?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm not essential if that's what you mean," said Tony, "other people in the office could step up. It's easier if I do it because I've done the ground work but I don't think anyone's going to kill me to keep me from making the calls. Besides, it's a bill to ensure homeless young people can still access education. It's important but it's not going to ruin anyone's reputation."

Gibbs shook his head in puzzlement that no motive for killing Tony had yet come to light. He hoped that McGee and Bishop would be able to carry on their research while on protection duty that evening.

Gibbs was surprised when they went into Tony's house and found that Elizabeth and Martha were not yet home. He was less surprised to find that Grace and Esther were watching a movie in the den; there might be some things which had changed about Tony but love of films wasn't one of them. Bishop went into the den to relieve the FBI agent.

"Guess I'd better start cooking," said Tony, "how many guests are there going to be tonight?"

"Guests?" said Gibbs, "don't recommend you having people round for a few days, DiNozzo."

"Let me rephrase that," said Tony, "how many NCIS, FBI and Capitol Police will be in my house?"

"You don't have to feed the FBI," said Gibbs unkindly, "Bishop, McGee and I will be here for most of the evening. We'll work out who stays later."

Tony was just beginning to look through the fridge when the front door opened and McGee came in with Elizabeth and Martha.

"Hi Daddy," said Martha. She started to run towards him but then heard the sound of the movie. "They're watching 'Inside Out'," she squealed and changed direction to go into the den instead.

"What have I done?" sighed Tony, "my daughter loves movies more than she loves me."

"It is her favourite," said Elizabeth.

"Well?" said Tony, "how did it go?"

For answer Elizabeth burst into tears and walked into Tony's arms.

"We'll get through it," said Tony to the top of Elizabeth's head, "we'll get through it."

"She's fine," sobbed Elizabeth.

"What?"

"She's fine. The doctor said she was a bit run down. But she'll be fine."

McGee wanted to ask why Elizabeth was crying if everything was OK but, as Tony also had tears in his eyes, he thought it best to rein in his investigative instincts.

"Thank God," said Tony, "I was worried. You didn't call and you were late."

"Doctor Schlesinger had an emergency," said Elizabeth, "we didn't go in until really late. There was nothing to tell you." She took a deep breath as she began to compose herself. She pulled out of Tony's embrace,

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee. I don't usually do this sort of thing. Emotions are frowned on in court."

"No worries," said McGee, "I'm sure it's been a difficult day. Finding out Tony had been shot. Having agents … me … hanging round. I can't imagine … well, I guess I can. I've done quite a lot of protection details but never on the other side so to speak. So really, please …"

"Shut up, McRambling," said Tony kindly, "it's not you that's caused my wife to have a meltdown." Elizabeth hit him. "Ow," he said, "wounded man here."

"It's your other arm," said Elizabeth but she apologetically rubbed the spot she'd hit. "Martha has been unwell the last few weeks," she continued, thinking the agents deserved an explanation, "she'd had some tests run and we went back for the results today. Tony was supposed to come with us."

"We're not really overanxious parents …" said Tony.

"But Esther had leukaemia a few years back," said Elizabeth, "we hope that she's recovered but it was a difficult time. We found out just after Grace was born."

"So we had a new-born and a sick kid," said Tony, "it was hard."

"And then Martha seemed to have the same symptoms," said Elizabeth shakily, "and we feared the worst. We didn't tell her or the others. We tried to keep everything normal."

Gibbs nodded, "I'm glad it was good news," he said wondering if the worry over their daughter's health accounted for the strain he had seen on the DiNozzos' faces.

"Let's order takeout," suggested Elizabeth, "just this once," she added when she saw a frown on Tony's face. "Tony doesn't really approve of fast food," she said to Gibbs and McGee.

"Tony?" said McGee incredulously, " _Tony_  doesn't approve of fast food?"

"What can I say?" said Tony defensively, "I guess Kate's lectures finally took root. And when you have kids you become more responsible."

"We understand," said Elizabeth soothingly, "and it's just this once. As a celebration. And I'll order from the organic place.

"OK," said Tony, "I'll go see what the kids want."

Elizabeth smiled as he left and then said, "He really is a wonderful father, you know. Although he was terrified to start with."

"So was I," said Gibbs reminiscently.

NCISNCIS

Later that evening, with children in bed and Tony working on his phone calls in the home office, Tim took the opportunity to speak with Elizabeth.

"Ms Talbot, I just wanted to apologise for earlier."

"What?"

"You know. When I said that thing about your children's names. I don't really think they have odd names. I have friends whose children have really weird names. Compared to them your daughters have boring names."

Elizabeth stared at him.

"Um, I'm not really making this better, am I?" said Tim.

"Not really," she agreed.

"It's just that when I knew Tony he was commitment phobic and terrified of children. So, finding he was married and had three kids sort of threw me. And he always had that effect on me."

"Your foot always finds its way into your mouth when you're with him?" suggested Elizabeth.

"Kinda. But he's a great guy. And I really missed him. Seeing him these last couple days has reminded me of that. So I guess I might not have been as … tactful as I might have been. And your kids are great. And Tony looks …"

"Great?" supplied Elizabeth.

"Yes," said Tim, "and like I said. I'm sorry. And we'll find out who's after Tony. I promise."

"I know," said Elizabeth.

"You do?"

"Tony's told me a lot about you, about all of you, over the years. NCIS was a big part of his life – and he hasn't forgotten you."

"We haven't forgotten him either," said Tim.

"Although," said Elizabeth thoughtfully, "some of the pranks he pulled on you … I'm surprised you didn't throw a parade when he quit."

"He did love that superglue," said Tim wincing at the memory.

"If it's any consolation, he won't have it in the house now," said Elizabeth.

Tim was about to answer when Gibbs came back in from consulting the FBI agent on watch outside.

"Tim, you can head off now. I'll stay here tonight. I'll see you at the Navy Yard tomorrow," said Gibbs.

"OK, Boss. Good night, Ms Talbot. I'm glad it was good news today," said Tim.

"Thank you, Tim," said Elizabeth. Tim nodded, pleased that she seemed to be unbending a bit towards him. "Oh, and Tim," she added as he got to the front door, "if Agent Tommy comes back in your next book with a legal eagle wife called Lilly Tablet … well, I will sue. Good night."

"G-g-good night, Ma'am, Ms Tablet … I mean Talbot, Ms Talbot; Gibbs," said Tim making a hasty retreat.

Gibbs watched him go with a tolerant smile and then spotted a similar expression on Elizabeth's face. He began to understand what Tony saw in her. He grinned at her and, for a moment, she grinned back but then she frowned,

"Hey, it's been a long day. Stressful. I'm going to bed. Help yourself if you need anything, Agent Gibbs. I'll see you in the morning. Oh, I have a couple of appointments tomorrow. I'm guessing that won't be a problem?"

Gibbs looked at her over his coffee mug and paused for a moment, "No," he said, "shouldn't be a problem. Let the agents know when you need to go and they'll take care of you."

"Thank you. Well, good night, Agent Gibbs." Elizabeth nodded briskly and hurried out of the room. Gibbs had the distinct impression that she had just avoided speaking to him. He made a mental note to check what Bishop had found out about the DiNozzos.

NCISNCIS

"Special Agent McGee," said Tim as he picked up his desk phone the next morning.

"McGee," said Gibbs, "change of plan. I'm with the Director - he called me in for a meeting first thing. I was going to give DiNozzo a ride to work but it was too early for him. He's got some calls to make from home. I need you to drive him to the Capitol."

"On it, Boss."

"And McGee …"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Tell Bishop I want her report by 09.00."

"Report?" said McGee before realising that Gibbs had ended the call.

"Report?" he repeated as Ellie came into the squad room.

"What?" she said, "I didn't know I was doing a report for you."

"Not me," said Tim, "Gibbs. Says he wants it by 09.00."

"Oh,  _that_ report," said Bishop, "did he really say 09.00?"

Tim nodded and then grimaced in sympathy. "Need a hand?" he asked hopefully.

"Well," hesitated Ellie, "Gibbs didn't tell me it was a secret. He just said it wasn't something he could ask you to do."

"What?" said McGee, "Gibbs can ask me to do anything. He knows that. What is this report he doesn't trust me with?"

"It's not that he doesn't  _trust_  you, Tim. He just thought it would be better not to ask you to do this."

"Why? What's the report about?"

"Not  _what_ , who."

"Who then?"

"The DiNozzos," said Bishop."

"The DiNozzos?" repeated McGee.

"Yes. Gibbs said we'd do a background check on any protectees and we should do the same here."

"I guess that makes sense," said Tim, "just a formality."

"Y-e-s," said Bishop doubtfully.

"Bishop?"

"Gibbs thought there might be something going on. He thinks there might be something wrong with the marriage," admitted Bishop. "And you have to admit they've looked a bit tense."

"They thought their daughter was sick," argued Tim, "anyone would look tense."

"Of course," said Bishop. "But that's not the only thing. Gibbs saw something in Tony's briefcase."

"What?"

"A pair of women's panties."

"Oh. But they could have been his wife's," said Tim.

"That's what I said," Bishop assured him, "but Gibbs didn't think so. Something about the look on Tony's face."

"I guess we should trust Gibbs' instincts where Tony's concerned," said Tim, "but it's a shame. They seemed like a nice family."

"There's more," said Ellie reluctantly, "there's an apartment in Tony's name. A swanky one along Massachusetts Avenue. Why would he need another apartment? The house in Georgetown is in his and his wife's name but the apartment's not."

"Damn," said McGee. "I'd say  _good work_  Bishop but I kinda wish you hadn't found this out. Hey, I've got to go pick up Tony. See you later."

Gibbs came out of his meeting with the Director shortly before 09.00 and demanded Bishop's report.

"The DiNozzos moved to DC from Newark three months ago. Ms Talbot has been offered a partnership in a law firm: Gumbles, Travers and Maywether. It's a very prestigious firm. Ms Talbot is a high flyer, Gibbs. She's going to head up the property division. It's her area of expertise."

"What else?" asked Gibbs.

"Tony's been keeping a high profile. Making sure he gets known in DC. He accompanies the Senator to lots of parties and functions. I think that's part of being a politician. His wife doesn't appear in the photos, I'm guessing she's stays behind."

"Hmm," said Gibbs.

"She's supposed to take up the new job next month. She took some time off to settle the girls into new schools."

"Anything else?" asked Gibbs.

"Um, yes. Tony has an apartment in his name along Massachusetts Avenue."

"Why?"

"Don't know. The lease was taken out about a month after he moved to DC. It's an expensive area."

"Let's go," said Gibbs.

"Where?"

"Take a look at the apartment. See if we can tell if he has someone stashed away there. Come on."

Half an hour later, Gibbs and Bishop stood outside a luxury apartment block.

"Nice place," commented Ellie, "I'd have to win the lottery before I could move here."

"Thought you wanted a place with a yard," said Gibbs.

"True," said Bishop, "perhaps I won't move in after all!"

Gibbs grinned at her, "that's right, Bishop. Best to be a glass half full type. Come on, let's see if we can get in."

A woman carrying some bags with the logo of one of DC's most exclusive shops was struggling to open the door. Gibbs strode up and, with a charming smile, helped her get the door open and then followed her through. She gave him an appreciative look which faded when she saw Ellie by his side. Gibbs shrugged as she walked off.

"Which apartment?" he asked Ellie.

"14c," she replied, "on the top floor."

A few moments later they were standing outside 14c.

"What next?" asked Bishop.

For answer, Gibbs rang the bell. After a few seconds the door was opened by an elderly man.

"Yes?" he asked, "what can I do for you?"

"We were looking for Anthony DiNozzo," said Gibbs, "I understand he lives here."

"You've found him," came the reply.

"Tony DiNozzo?" asked Ellie in surprise.

"The very same. Now what can I do for you?"

The pieces fell into place for Gibbs. "Are you related to Tony DiNozzo? The Tony DiNozzo who works for Senator Adler?"

The charming smile on Senior's face faded a little at the mention of his son. "I'm his father," he said, "Anthony DiNozzo senior. The  _real_  Tony DiNozzo."

"Special Agents Gibbs and Bishop. NCIS," said Gibbs showing his badge.

"NCIS?" said Senior thoughtfully, "that sounds familiar. Hey, wasn't that the tin pot agency that Junior used to work for?"

Gibbs swallowed the insult and politely agreed, "Yes, Sir. He used to work for me."

"What was your name again?" asked Senior.

"Gibbs. Jethro Gibbs."

"Doesn't sound familiar," said Senior, "I remember him talking about working for someone called Ahab … but not Gibbs."

Gibbs suppressed a sigh.

"So what can I do for NCIS?" said Senior.

"Could we come in?" asked Bishop, "we need to talk to you about your son."

"Why, of course," said Senior with a speculative look at Bishop, "but I have to go out soon. I have a business meeting to attend."

He waved them into the apartment and pointed them towards the couch.

"I'd offer you a drink," he said, "but, as I said, time is short. So what do you want?"

"We believe your son's life is being threatened," said Gibbs keeping a careful watch of his reactions.

"Really?" said Senior, "but why on earth should someone want to kill Junior?"

"That's what we're trying to establish, Mr DiNozzo," said Gibbs, "fortunately he was only wounded slightly."

"Wounded?" asked Senior, "what happened?"

"You haven't been in contact with your son?" asked Bishop.

"Junior hasn't thought it necessary to let me know that he has been injured," said Senior as he didn't quite answer Ellie's question.

"Like you didn't come when your son was infected with pneumonic plague," said Gibbs.

"I'm sure you exaggerate," said Senior, "my son and I are adults. We don't live in one another's pockets. I don't tell my son if I have a cold and I don't expect him to keep me informed if he is unwell. We are both busy people. We have to prioritise things."

"You've only just moved to DC," said Ellie, "So you didn't move here to be closer to your son?"

Senior gave her a roguish smile, "I confess that when I heard Junior was coming to DC I thought it was time for a rapprochement. I'm a businessman, an entrepreneur and it would be advantageous to have someone with access to the inner circles of power and influence."

"I see," said Gibbs coolly.

"I'm afraid my son doesn't share my views," said Senior, "so our  _reconciliation_  is a work in progress."

"Do you have any idea why someone might want to kill him?" asked Gibbs.

"None at all," said Senior, "although my recollection is that he can be rather annoying. And I'm guessing that hasn't changed?" He stood up to indicate that the interview was over.

"Thank you for your time, Mr DiNozzo," said Gibbs as they left.

"What a cold-hearted gold digging …" began Ellie as they walked to the elevator, "he didn't even ask how Tony was!"

"Explains a lot about Tony," said Gibbs, "if that's what he grew up with."

"I'm sorry, Gibbs," said Ellie, "it never occurred to me that there might be two Anthony DiNozzos. I should have checked."

"Yes, you should," agreed Gibbs, "but some mistakes are useful."

"And this one was?" asked Bishop hopefully.

"Could be," said Gibbs, "means we got to meet Tony's dad. Does he strike you as an upright citizen?"

"No, he strikes me as sleazy," said Bishop honestly.

"Me too," said Gibbs, "when we get back to the office, start doing a check on Anthony DiNozzo Sr. I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't pissed some people off in his time."

"Do you think someone might be targeting Tony as revenge on his father?" asked Ellie.

"Could be," said Gibbs, "although I have a feeling it would be pointless."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think that poor excuse for a father would care much if his son was murdered."

 


	5. Chapter 5

"McGee," said Gibbs when he and Bishop returned to the Navy Yard, "Go to Norfolk. Talk to Petty Officer Harper."

"About what, Boss?"

"He spoke to DiNozzo. Said he thought there was some sort of scam going on at Norfolk."

"Why did he speak to Tony?" asked McGee.

"Thought he still worked for NCIS," said Gibbs.

"And you think this is connected to Tony being shot?" asked Tim.

"Timing's about right. He might have regretted talking to Tony. Or someone might suspect he's been talking. Bit of a longshot but check it out."

"On it, Boss," said Tim.

"Going to see Abby," said Gibbs.

"We met Tony's Dad," said Bishop when Gibbs had gone.

"You did?" said Tim, "how? Why?"

"That apartment in Massachusetts Avenue?" said Ellie, "belongs to Anthony DiNozzo  _Senior_ , not our Tony."

"Wow," said Tim, "so he actually exists."

"What?"

"He used to drop these little hints about his father. It was one of the things he did. I wasn't sure that he really had a father. I mean, we never saw him," said Tim. "So, what's he like?"

"Very charming," admitted Bishop, "and he looks a lot like Tony. But he made my flesh creep."

"Why?"

"He just seemed … selfish … self-centred. Moved to DC because he found out that Tony is working on the Hill. Seems to think he can use that to his advantage. Didn't seem to care that his son had been shot. Is it true that he didn't show up when Tony had the plague?"

Tim thought back, "No. I guess he didn't."

"Wow," said Bishop, "if it was me who got the plague you wouldn't have been able to move in the hospital for my relatives."

"At least we know that Tony didn't get the apartment as a secret love nest," said Tim.

"True," said Bishop, "but Gibbs wants me to run background on  _him_  now. In case someone's getting at Tony as revenge on his dad."

"Good luck," said Tim, "see you later."

NCISNCIS

"Abs," said Gibbs, "McGee's on his way to see Harper. Did your search show anyone from the base here on the day Tony was shot?"

"Sure," said Abby, "543."

"What?"

"I told you, Gibbs. There's a lot of people working at Norfolk. And like the Director says, the navy is run from the Navy Yard. There's bound to be people here from there. And there from here. But that doesn't matter so much."

Gibbs ignored this, "anything odd about the access any of them had?" he asked.

"Nothing obvious," said Abby. "Petty Officer Harper works in Supply so he has contact with a lot of people. Wouldn't be surprising if there were people visiting who knew him."

"What about that stolen ID?" asked Gibbs.

"Oh," said Abby, "it's turned up. It was dumped in a rose bush near the museum."

"Fingerprints?" asked Gibbs hopefully.

"Nope," said Abby sadly, "wiped clean. I'm checking for DNA but I'm not hopeful."

"Means that someone got off base with a different ID," said Gibbs. "Can you check to see if there's any ID checked as leaving but not coming in that day?"

"I could," said Abby, "but it might not show us much. There are people who were on base overnight. They wouldn't have used their ID that day to get in. And the checks are more thorough for people coming in than leaving. IDs aren't always recorded for people going off the Yard."

"Check anyway, Abs," said Gibbs, "see who the people are who either don't seem to have left base or left without any record of them coming on. Oh, and check to see if anyone came in who might have a grudge against DiNozzo. Anyone he put away while he was still an agent."

"Gibbs, you do know not many people do go out for revenge. I mean, I know you've been real unlucky over the years with people swearing vengeance on you …"

"Just the way I am," said Gibbs with a wry smile.

"Yes," said Abby earnestly, "when you piss someone off you  _really_  piss them off. But usually, when the bad guys get out of jail they don't go after the people who put them there. They're too busy planning their next job. Or going straight … hopefully going straight although recidivism is a real problem. It's something that society needs to look at … prison doesn't always work. I mean it keeps the crooks from doing more crookery but it doesn't seem to stop them doing it when they come out. I was talking to Ducky about …"

"So you don't think the person going after DiNozzo is someone he sent to jail?" asked Gibbs putting an end to her flow of conversation.

"I don't know. I mean Tony's luck is a bit like yours so it might be. But I guess it's all we've got going for us at the moment."

"Keep at it, Abs," said Gibbs.

"Don't I always?"

"Yes, Abs. You do."

NCISNCIS

Gibbs returned to the squad room and was surprised to see McGee sitting at his desk.

"Agent McGee, have you learned the secret of time travel?" he asked.

"Er, no, Boss."

"Or finally got hold of one of those jet pack things?"

"No, Boss," replied Tim with a tinge of regret.

"Then what the hell are you doing here? I told you to go talk to Harper."

"You did, Boss. And I did, Boss. Or I was going to but …"

"But what? You changed your mind. Decided it was too long a drive? When I give an order I expect you to follow it, McGee."

"I know, Boss. And I did, Boss. I mean I was doing it, following your order."

"And yet here you are. Explain!"

"I called the Case Officer at Norfolk. Out of courtesy." Gibbs looked at him blankly. "To let him know I was on his way. And he was excited."

"That you were on your way?" asked Ellie, "it must be really boring there if they think you going is exciting."

"No," said Tim with forced patience, "he was excited because they'd just uncovered a scam at Norfolk."

"Go on," said Gibbs, "we haven't got all day."

Tim refrained from pointing out that his account would have been over if he hadn't been interrupted so much, "they found that uniforms, old vehicles and stuff like that had been sneaked off base. Turns out that a couple of sailors were selling to some movie companies. Make great props and costumes."

"How long has this being going on for?" asked Gibbs.

"Couple of months," said Tim. "Actually 'scam' might be wrong word." He paused to see if he would be interrupted again but, when he wasn't, he continued, "the people involved say they didn't think there was anything wrong with it. The stuff was on its way to be destroyed or upcycled. The movie companies claim not to have known the sailors weren't allowed to sell it."

"How much is the stuff worth?" asked Gibbs.

"The trucks are the most valuable," said McGee, "they don't run anymore but they'd look OK as props and they could be stripped down. But probably only a few thousand dollars, Boss."

"Doesn't sound like something that fear of discovery would cause someone to go after Tony, does it?" said Bishop.

"No," said Gibbs.

"And the case officer says that the sailors were pretty terrified when they got caught. Not exactly hardened criminals," said Tim.

"OK," said Gibbs, "tell the case officer to send us transcripts of the interviews. And tell him to keep them in custody until we've taken a look. But it looks as if it's a dead end. Another one."

"What now?" asked Tim.

"Bishop, get on that background search on DiNozzo Senior. McGee, go see if Abby needs any help. She's trying to work out if there's anyone who used a different pass to get on to the Yard to the one they left with."

"And you, Boss?" asked McGee.

"I'm going to go see DiNozzo. Think it's time we had a heart to heart."

At that moment the Director came down the stairs.

"No need, Gibbs. Senator Adler has decided he wants to visit us again. He's bringing DiNozzo with him. Capitol police are going to escort them both. They're on their way."

It wasn't long before the Director's PA was once again ushering the Senator and his Chief of Staff out of the elevator.

"Agent Tibbs … I mean, Gibbs," said Adler as he walked towards Gibbs and the Director. Gibbs looked at him suspiciously and saw a glint of mischief in his eyes; he remembered that he and Tony were best friends and he could see what they had in common. "I wanted to continue the discussions that were so rudely interrupted the other day," he said, "and Tony insisted on coming too."

"Come up to my office," said the Director, "I have Agent Makerson standing by to talk to you."

"Not Agent Gibbs?" said Adler.

"No," said Vance with apparent regret, "Agent Makerson was due to speak to you on your earlier visit but he was on sick leave. Agent Gibbs is engaged in trying to find the shooter. I don't want to take him away from that task."

"Of course," said the Senator, "another time perhaps, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded in a way that was open to many interpretations. He watched as the Director led the Senator and Tony away. As they reached the foot of the stairs, he called after them, "DiNozzo, I need to talk to you afterwards."

Tony nodded but didn't stop.

Gibbs sat down at his desk and pulled the reports that Bishop and McGee had written towards him. He had just put his glasses on when the phone rang.

"Gibbs," he said. "What? Are you sure? We'll be there." He put the phone down with a thud and Bishop and McGee looked up.

"Boss?" asked McGee.

"That was Detective Jonas of Metro PD. They've just arrested someone on a pickpocketing charge."

"Boss?" asked Ellie.

"He had a stash of military IDs on him."

"And?" asked McGee thinking he would have been head slapped if he had reported so slowly.

"It looks as if they've been stolen over the last three months or so."

"Why did he steal them?" asked Ellie.

"He's a wannabe sailor. Got knocked back when he applied so he's been going round stealing ID so he can pretend. He dresses up in uniforms and carries the IDs with him," said Gibbs.

"Did he steal Christian Mason's ID?" asked McGee.

"Go check, V Street station. Both of you."

"Boss," said McGee as he stood up to go, "you realise that if this guy stole Mason's ID …"

"Yeah, Tim. I get it. Mason's ID being stolen has just been a red herring. Nothing to do with the shooting."

An hour later Gibbs got a call from McGee.

"Boss. Peter Simpson is the guy Metro has in custody. He admitted to stealing Mason's ID and using it to get access to the Navy Yard. He looks a bit like Mason. He kept his head down to avoid being seen by the security camera and used a different ID to get off."

"You sure he's been using the IDs for himself? Not selling them on?" asked Gibbs feeling a little reluctant to let go of this lead completely.

"Pretty sure, Boss. He was real excited to be interviewed by  _navy cops_. I think he's a couple of sandwiches short of a picnic."

"OK, McGee, head on back. Tell Metro we want copies of any psychological evaluations they do."

Gibbs put the phone down and then saw Tony and the Senator leaving Vance's office.

"Thank you, Director Vance," said Adler, "that was most informative. I can see that NCIS is doing a good job. My office will be in touch if I need anything more." When they reached the foot of the stairs he continued, "Tony, I believe Agent Gibbs wanted to speak with you. I'll head back to the office now. Why don't you stay here and head off afterwards."

"Yes, Sir," said Tony, "is there anything you need?"

"No. Mark was due back today from his stomach flu. If I need anything I'll ask him."

"I'll work on those calls from home," said Tony.

"You should rest that arm," said Adler.

"I don't use my arm to talk on the phone," said Tony.

"That's the problem," said the Senator, "you can't twist someone's arm when you're speaking to them on the phone. That's the joy of face to face meetings! See you tomorrow."

"Gibbs," said Tony, "what do you want?"

"Why don't I drive you home," said Gibbs, "we can talk on the way."

"Sounds good to me," said Tony.

Gibbs grabbed his coat and gun and began walking to the elevator.

"Interesting meeting?" he asked.

Tony groaned but said, "All meetings are useful and instructional."

"Bull," said Gibbs succinctly.

"No, it's true," said Tony, "it's all a matter of outlook. The meetings may not be 'useful and instructional' in the way the other people in the meeting hoped … but there's always something to be learned."

"How long did it take you to work that one out?"

"Couple of years," admitted Tony, "but then I realised. I couldn't get out of going to meetings … and I had to behave in them … so I had to find a way of making them all potentially valuable."

"So you spend all your time being nice to people?" asked Gibbs.

"I wouldn't say that," said Tony cautiously, "but I've learned only to make enemies when it's unavoidable. It's like the trash you have at home but never get round to throwing out. It's always got the potential to be useful. Same with people, you never know when the person you'd like to piss off will be in a position to help you."

"Sounds a bit boring," said Gibbs, "having to be diplomatic all the time."

"It's not for everyone," agreed Tony, "and if I was giving  _you_  careers advice it wouldn't be to move into politics."

Gibbs laughed. By this time they had reached Gibbs' car in the garage so they got in. Tony sighed and laid his head against the rest.

"You OK?" asked Gibbs.

"Just peachy," said Tony, "nothing like a death threat to keep the juices flowing. Got any leads?"

"Did have," said Gibbs, "but they've all dried up. Harold Harper?"

"The guy from Norfolk?"

"Yep. Case Officer at Norfolk found out what he'd been talking to you about. It was small beer."

"So it wasn't linked to the shooting after all?

"Doesn't look like it. There was a stolen ID used to access the Navy Yard. We thought that might be a lead but that's a bust too."

"So you have nothing?"

"Well, we met your Dad today."

"What?" asked Tony.

Gibbs hesitated slightly, "we ran a background check. Found an apartment in your name. Or rather the name of Anthony DiNozzo; didn't realise it was your father. We paid a visit and found our mistake."

"I bet that was a pleasant experience," said Tony bitterly.

"Well …"

"You know what you were saying about me having to be nice to everyone? It turns out to be more difficult when it's family."

"Tony …"

"He only moved to DC when Beth and I moved here. He suddenly cottoned to the fact that perhaps I had access to people with power. Lo and behold he wants to  _build bridges, Junior_ ,  _reconnect_ , _get to know my grandchildren_. Yeah!"

"So I'm guessing it hasn't gone well," said Gibbs.

"We're maintaining lines of communication," said Tony carefully, "he is my father after all, the grandfather of the girls. But I'm making it clear that he has no connection to my work."

"We wondered if there's anyone who might be trying to get to him through you?" suggested Gibbs.

Tony laughed, "You met him. Do you honestly think he'd care if I dropped dead tomorrow?"

"But you're not surprised we thought there might be potential for people to be putting pressure on him? That he might have pissed off the sort of people who aren't squeamish when it comes to violence?"

"No, I guess not," sighed Tony, "look, you can investigate all you want. But Senior's always been pretty good at skating on thin ice. I doubt if he's got mixed up in anything completely illegal. He's good at fine lines but that's another reason I'm keeping a distance. There's no scandal in my family and I'm going to make sure it stays that way." He looked at Gibbs, "What? You think there's some scandal I'm hiding? And why are you running a background check on us anyway?"

"We'd do it for anyone we were giving protection to," said Gibbs, "be stupid to make an exception just because we knew you ten years ago."

"OK," said Tony, "that sounds reasonable except I think there's something going on. Tell me, what skeleton do you think I've got lurking in my closet?"

Gibbs was not one to shy away from confrontation but he was conscious of a feeling of regret. "That meeting with Vance. When you opened the briefcase."

"What about it?"

"There was a pair of women's panties inside. You looked … embarrassed, angry."

"They could have been Beth's," said Tony.

"Yes, they could have been," agreed Gibbs, "but the look on their face suggested they weren't. And having met your wife, I don't think she's the sort of woman to leave her underwear lying around."

"So, on that basis, you think I have a mistress who  _is_ the type of person to leave her panties around?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Glad you have such a high opinion of me, Gibbs. I guess nothing has changed after all. I should have known better."

"DiNozzo, don't be stupid. I don't want to believe that," snapped Gibbs.

"You seem to be doing a good job of it," said Tony.

"I'm trying to stop you being killed," said Gibbs, "I've got to think of everything."

"It wasn't my briefcase," said Tony.

"What?"

"Mark Solomon was meant to be taking the meeting. He called in sick. I was having the morning off to go to the doctor with Martha. I rushed round, picked up his briefcase which was supposed to have the briefing papers in. He also lent me a tie – which didn't go with my suit. When I opened the case I saw the panties. I didn't want to risk searching – I wasn't sure what else I'd find." Gibbs wasn't sure if it was the ill matching tie which was really annoying Tony rather than the panties.

"And Mark Solomon?"

"Is the sort of person who might well have women's underwear in his briefcase. He's me as I was ten years ago. But I'm not that person now, Gibbs. I love my wife and my daughters and I won't do anything to lose them."

"OK," said Gibbs.

"You know, if you were going to break your rule about apologies now would be a good time," suggested Tony.

"Nothing to apologise for," said Gibbs, "when you're working a case you have to follow every lead."

"So that's all this is? A case?" Before Gibbs could answer, Tony said, "You know this isn't the way to my house, don't you?"

Gibbs looked round and cursed. While talking to Tony he had got distracted and he was now a hundred yards from his own house.

"You're getting old, Gibbs," said Tony. He waved a hand in front of Gibbs' eyes, "or do you need gl … what!"

Something had hit the windshield and spread a myriad of splinters across it. Even as he stared, another circle of cracks appeared.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Get down," shouted Gibbs. He launched himself across the seat to bring Tony down and as he did so they saw another bullet hit the windshield. As they lay there Gibbs phoned McGee, "McGee! We're taking fire. Outside my house. Don't ask why! Get help here … now!"

They could hear sirens approach and realised that the neighbours must have raised the alarm. There were no more shots. Tony began to get up but Gibbs pulled him down again, "stay down, DiNozzo! You're not an agent now!"

"Thanks, Gibbs," said Tony.

"Don't thank me," said Gibbs, "thank the inventor of bullet proof windshields."

"I would," said Tony a little shakily, "but you're closer."

A police car drew up in front of Gibbs' NCIS car and its occupants edged their way cautiously towards it.

"You all right in there?" said one of the Metro officers.

"Yeah, we're all right," said Gibbs wearily. "You see anything?"

"No. I think the shooter was long gone," said the other officer.

"Well, this has been another banner day," said Tony, "someone's being real persistent. Guess there's no doubt that someone's after me?"

"Ya think?" said Gibbs.

NCISNCIS

The team gathered again the next morning to consider the next steps.

"We're sure that the scam at Norfolk was small scale," said McGee, "no links to the attack on Tony."

"And we are also sure that Peter Simpson stole the military IDs to satisfy his own fetish," said Ellie, "he was working on his own. And while he  _was_  in the Navy Yard at the time of the shooting we can find no motive for him to shoot Tony."

"And he was in custody at the time of the second shooting," added Tim."

"I have been doing a background on Mr DiNozzo," said Ellie, "and Tony was right when he said to you that his father sails close to the wind but never crosses the line."

"Remind me never to go sailing with you," said Gibbs with a touch of humour.

"So I can't see that the attacks on Tony are a way of getting to his father," said Ellie.

"Perhaps it  _is_  revenge by someone who Tony put away?" said McGee, "we go back to that?"

"Tony was sure there was no scandal," said Gibbs, "the only people he might have annoyed are politicians and he doesn't think they'd resort to assassination."

"Uh, what about the … you … know …" said Ellie.

"What?" said Gibbs.

"The … panties in Tony's briefcase."

"It wasn't Tony's briefcase," said Gibbs. He stopped, "Hey, how did anyone know that Tony was going to be at NCIS that day?  _We_  didn't know."

McGee tapped at his computer. "The Senator's schedule of public meetings is on his website. Someone could have phoned his office to see who would be accompanying him."

"And they would have thought it was the other guy. The one who went sick," said Ellie.

"Mark Solomon," said Gibbs.

"You think he was the target?" asked McGee.

"What do we know about him?" asked Gibbs.

"Finding out," said Ellie and Tim.

A few minutes later details appeared on the plasma.

"Mark Solomon. Been deputy Chief of Staff to the Senator two years. Prior to that he spent a year at the Newark office and before that … he was a Navy lieutenant," said Bishop. "Guess that's why  _he_  was coming to the Navy Yard with the Senator."

"Anything in his background to suggest anyone in the Navy might have a grudge against him?" asked Gibbs.

"Checking, Boss," said McGee.

"I've got his service photo," said Ellie, "wow, he looks a bit like Tony."

McGee stopped his tapping for a moment, "I guess, same height and build. Same colour hair. Boss, do you think our shooter mistook Tony for him?"

"Don't know, McGee. You finished that search?"

"Yes, Boss. Um, he reported Petty Officer Andrew Roberts for dereliction of duty and other offences. He was court martialled, sentenced to two years in Leavenworth and then discharged."

"That's a possible motive. Get the details of the former petty officer and get a BOLO out on him. Call the Capitol police and tell them to get Solomon under their protection," ordered Gibbs.

"But if Roberts was after Solomon why did he go after Tony yesterday?" asked Ellie, "does he still not realise he's going after the wrong man?"

"Possibly," said Gibbs, "we need to find him to make sure."

"Uh, Gibbs," said Ellie, "there was one another odd thing when I was doing the background search on the DiNozzos."

"Go on," said Gibbs.

"It's probably nothing."

"I hate it when people say that," said Gibbs, "it usually means they think it does mean something. Spit it out."

"Well, the background was very easy. It was almost as if someone had already been doing the same search and the information was already there."

"What you getting at, Bishop?" asked Gibbs.

"Why would someone else be doing research?" asked Ellie.

"Could be a journalist," said McGee, "a Senator's Chief of Staff could be newsworthy. And Tony's only recently come to DC."

"Or someone could be doing research so they know where DiNozzo's going to be," said Gibbs.

"So which way do we go?" asked Ellie, "Mark Solomon or Tony?"

"We have to go with both," said Gibbs, "can't risk anything else. I'm going to see Abby. I'll get her to run facial recognition on visitors to the Navy Yard the day of the shooting. See if Andrew Roberts was on base."

"Gibbs," said Abby when he arrived in the lab. "I haven't got much for you yet. The shooter yesterday didn't police his brass. From the shell casings I would say that he used an AR-15 rifle."

"Any fingerprints?"

"No," said Abby regretfully, "he was careful. But … and it's a big but, I think I may be able to get DNA of the shell casings. It's running as I speak but it will be a while before I get a result."

"That's good work, Abby."

"No, it's not, Gibbs. It's not good enough. Someone's after Tony and I should be doing something to save him."

"Shooter might not be after DiNozzo, Abs. May be mistaken identity. He might be after someone from Adler's office – Mark Solomon."

"That's great!" said Abby. "I mean, it's not great for Mark Solomon. It sucks for Mark Solomon. But it's great for Tony."

"Let me know when you have a result, Abby," said Gibbs.

"Don't I always?" she said with a pout.

"Yes, you do, Abs. Yes, you do."

Gibbs returned to the squad room and was surprised to see Tony standing there.

"DiNozzo! What you doing here?" he asked.

"I persuaded the Senator he needed some more information," he said.

"And does he?" asked Gibbs.

"You can never have too much information, Gibbs," said Tony. Gibbs stared at him. "But no, he doesn't need anything. I just couldn't settle. There's something niggling at me. So I got my new best friend from the FBI to give me a ride over. Capitol police are stretched a bit thin now they've got to look after Mark as well."

"Come to the conference room," said Gibbs, "Want to ask you something."

"Do you mean the conference room or the elevator?" asked Tony, "because I have to tell you that the elevator sounded a bit creaky when I rode it just now. I think years of your tender ministrations may finally be taking their toll."

"Real conference room," said Gibbs, "come on."

There were no conference rooms free but a glare from Gibbs was enough to cause one to be vacated quickly.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your touch," said Tony.

"DiNozzo," began Gibbs, "Bishop says there was something hinky when she did the background search on you."

"Gibbs, I told you, you're not going to find any scandal about me or my wife," said Tony wearily, "so what do you think you've found?"

"She said that it looked as if someone was already doing searches on you. Don't ask me how she knows but I trust her."

"More than you trust me, I see," said Tony, "I guess nothing changes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Gibbs angrily.

"You never did think much of my abilities, did you? Oh, I know you say  _now_  that I was your best agent but you'll have to forgive me for doubting that. I reckon you only bring that out as a stick to beat McGee with, keep him on his toes, keep him off balance. Let's face it, getting praise out of you is like getting blood out of a stone."

"What are you talking about, DiNozzo?"

"I know you think I made a mistake with Jenny," said Tony, "you made that very clear."

"I told you it wasn't your fault," protested Gibbs.

"Yeah, you said the words, Gibbs but your face said something different."

"I thought you said you were over this," said Gibbs.

"I am. I know it wasn't my fault. I did what I was told to do but nobody gave me any credit for that. I've come to terms with that and with disappointing you and giving the Director an excuse to get rid of me and break up the team."

"He didn't break up the team," said Gibbs.

"What?"

"I can't give you the details but McGee and Ziva were re-assigned to other work the Director needed doing. Once that case was over he brought the team back together."

"I'd always assumed that you'd bullied Vance into giving you your team back," said Tony.

"No."

"And did he have an extra special mission in mind for me?" asked Tony.

"I don't know," said Gibbs.

"Come on, Gibbs, at least be honest. The Director didn't have any use for me, did he?"

"He said that it was time you had a change of role," said Gibbs.

Tony stood up, "look, I've had enough of this. I don't want to go back over old ground and revisit old wounds. This is a pointless argument and I've never been able to get you to change your mind, so why try now? Why do you think Bishop's theory about the searches is hinky?"

"Someone's too interested in you," said Gibbs, "they may be looking for weaknesses. You've been active in the DC social calendar and your wife has stayed home. That could look odd."

Tony clenched his fists and took a deep breath to try and calm down. "You're clutching at straws, Gibbs. I know why there have been searches done on Beth and me. And it's our business, not yours and I don't intend to make it yours."

"DiNozzo …"

"I'm done, Gibbs. Done."

Gibbs nodded and led him out of the room. As they went down the stairs in frosty silence, the Director waylaid Gibbs,

"A word, Gibbs."

Tony nodded coolly to the Director and carried on to the squad room. Bishop and McGee were talking to Abby who squealed when she saw Tony.

"Ton-ee, I've missed you!" She ran forward and hugged him.

"Mind the arm," he said, "ouch, too late!"

"I'm sorry," said Abby penitently, "did I hurt you?"

"I'm OK, Abs, don't worry," said Tony, "it's good to see you too."

"Come down to my lab," said Abby, "I want you to see Bert."

"OK. Hey, McGee, could you phone my FBI escort? Tell him I'll go back to the office in half an hour?"

"Sure," said Tim, "has Gibbs finished with you?"

"We're done," said Tony firmly.

"Come on," said Abby excitedly, "if we've only got half an hour. There's so much I want to tell you."

Ten minutes later Tony was wondering if it was a sign that he was getting old that he found Abby exhausting. She had introduced him to every machine in her lab and all her toys and figurines while also giving him a rundown of what the nuns had been up to, the idiosyncrasies of her various dates and the highlights of her forensic work.

"Take a breath, Abby," he said when he could get a word in.

"Have I been talking too much?" she asked.

Tony realised that he could still not disappoint her, "No, never, Abs."

"I have missed you, Tony," she said at a lower volume, "I wish I could have helped when you left."

"You tried, Abby," he replied, "and I appreciate that you tried. But you couldn't help. Leaving NCIS, getting away from the memories was the only thing that helped."

"But you miss NCIS? You miss us, don't you?"

"I did at first, Abby. I missed you all so much it was like a physical pain."

"And now?"

"It's been more than ten years, Abs. I've moved on. My life is different now and I wouldn't change it," said Tony.

"It just seems so odd. You standing here in my lab and not being part of the investigation," she said mournfully.

"I know, Abs. But I am part of the investigation. I  _am_  the investigation."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I know. Tell you what. Why don't we pretend I'm still Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"

"That would be cool," said Abby clapping her hands in excitement.

"What you got, Abby?" asked Tony in what he hoped was his Special Agent voice.

"Well,  _Special Agent_  DiNozzo, I'm analysing the DNA I found on the spent shells from the shooting yesterday. I should have the results soon and then I'll start running it against all the databases. See if I can find a name."

"That's very good, Miss Scuito," said Tony, "what about the DNA on the shell from the first shooting?"

"There wasn't any," said Abby, "the shell fell into a puddle and I couldn't get anything off it."

"What else you got?"

"I've been trying to run facial recognition on the footage of the shooting," she said.

"Let me see what you've got," said Tony in an official sounding voice.

"On it, Special Agent DiNozzo," said Abby in a matching tone.

"You do know you  _never_  called me Special Agent DiNozzo when I worked here, don't you?" queried Tony.

"I  _know,"_ said Abby, "but this is fun. I might start calling McGee and Bishop by their titles. So, here goes. Here's what Gibbs called the 'moving pictures."

Tony looked at the pictures. "Abs, run it again, will you."

"Of course, Special Agent DiNozzo," said Abby as she pressed a button on her keyboard. "Tony? Where are you going?"

She got no answer. Tony had run out of the lab and was racing up the stairs. He rushed into the squad room.

"Where's Gibbs?" he demanded of Bishop and McGee.

"What?" asked Ellie.

"He's gone to get coffee," said Tim, "he looked in a bad mood. What did you say to him to get him so riled up?"

"Where's he gone?" shouted Tony.

"There's a coffee wagon in Leutze Park," said Bishop, "that's where he goes."

"With me, Probie," yelled Tony. He ran to the elevator but, when the doors didn't open at once, he sprinted down the stairs instead.

"What's going on?" asked Ellie.

"Don't know," said Tim, "grab your gear!"

Tony ran toward the park and saw Gibbs, coffee in hand, sitting on a bench looking out over the grass.

"Gibbs!" he roared. Not getting an answer he started running again. Gibbs heard the pounding of his feet and stood up to see what was happening.

"Get down," shouted Tony, and then seeing a figure standing by the trees, he launched himself at Gibbs just as the sound of a gunshot filled the air. Gibbs went tumbling to the ground under Tony's weight.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs heard another shot as McGee and Bishop arrived and took down the shooter. McGee ran over to secure the attacker while Bishop hurried over to Tony and Gibbs.

"Help me get him off me," ordered Gibbs as he struggled to get free.

Ellie helped Gibbs roll Tony away.

"Get Ducky," Gibbs ordered as he looked at Tony's closed eyes.

"Boss, what happened?" asked McGee as he brought his wounded fair-haired prisoner over.

"DiNozzo took a bullet in the chest," said Gibbs.

"Ow," gasped Tony as he opened his eyes, "that hurt!"

"You're all right!" said McGee.

Tony glared at him, "I took a bullet in the chest, Probie. Of course I'm not all right! And there's no need to sound disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed," said Tim crossly, "I'm just puzzled. Why aren't you dead?"

"Because I'm wearing a bullet proof vest," said Tony, "someone's been trying to shoot me, you know. Standard procedure."

"Oh," said McGee, "of course. I forgot."

"You don't think I'd have dived in front of a gunman if I wasn't wearing a vest, do you?" asked Tony with a grimace.

Tim decided not to answer that. He suspected he knew the real answer.

"My word, Anthony," said Ducky bustling up, "you do seem to be having a lot of excitement on your trips here. What's happened now?"

"Took a bullet," said Gibbs, "diving on top of me. What the hell were you thinking, DiNozzo?"

"Wasn't really thinking, Gibbs," said Tony, "and you're welcome by the way."

"As you are not bleeding to death, am I to assume that you are wearing some sort of body armour, Anthony?" asked Ducky.

"Yep," said Tony, "I'm OK. Although I'd forgotten how much it hurts to be hit by a bullet in the ribs."

"No doubt," said Ducky, "I will take an X-ray to check that you have not broken any ribs. And I see that your arm is bleeding. I suspect that you have burst the stitches I put in so meticulously."

"Sorry, Ducky," said Tony.

"I forgive you," said Ducky graciously.

"What's going on?" asked Bishop, "why did you come running out here to get shot at, Tony?"

"Abby showed me the footage of the first shooting," said Tony, "and I realised."

"Realised what?" asked Tim.

"Gibbs was right when he said that the gunman wasn't after the Senator but it looked to me as if he might just as well have been aiming at Gibbs as me. We were standing next to each other. And then I remembered. Yesterday, when we got shot at, I'd just leaned across Gibbs when the shot was fired. And it was at Gibbs' house. Why would someone aim to shoot  _me_  at Gibbs' place?"

"You mean someone was after Gibbs the whole time?" said Bishop.

"Yes," said Tony. "When you think about it, why would someone have tried to shoot me at the Navy Yard? There are loads of other places they could have tried."

"But who?" asked McGee.

Gibbs stared at the man being held by McGee. Blood was dripping from one arm but he scowled defiantly at Gibbs.

"Paddy?" said Gibbs.

At that moment his phone rang.

"Gibbs," he replied.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs," said Abby, "I've got a result back on the DNA. From the shell casings. Don't I get a  _good job, Abs_? Or a  _that was quick, Abs_?" Gibbs didn't speak. "I'll take that as a no," muttered Abby. "There was a familial match with one of our old cases," she continued, "it matches …"

"Patrick Kiley," said Gibbs, "I know, Abs," and he ended the call. In her lab, Abby glared at her phone,

"I really, really hate it when he does that," she announced to her machines.

"Boss?" asked McGee.

"Patrick Jethro Kiley," said Gibbs, "elder son of Senator Patrick Kiley. Or should I say Ensign Paddy Kiley?"

"It was your fault," said Paddy, "my father died in prison because of you!"

"Paddy, your father died in prison because he killed a man who trusted him. And your mother is in prison because she killed your dad's mistress. How is that my fault?"

"You could have looked the other way," said Paddy, "they helped you! Why couldn't you do the same for them?"

"Take him away, McGee," said Gibbs. "Take him away."

NCISNCIS

"So Gibbs was the target all along?" asked Ducky as he peered at Tony's X-Rays.

"Yes," said Tim.

"Yes," agreed Tony wincing as Ducky probed a sore spot, "all the time Gibbs was  _protecting_  me he was actually making me a target! And I thought  _driving_  with him was dangerous enough."

"Yes, yes," said Ducky soothingly.

"You know, in the ten years, nine months and twenty-eight days since I left NCIS I have  _never_ , not once, visited an emergency room!" said Tony bitterly.

"You're not in an emergency room now," said Jimmy helpfully.

"My bad," said Tony, "I'm in a  _mortuary_. That's so much better!"

"Yes, yes," repeated Ducky.

"In less than a week … a  _week_  … I've been shot at three times! Thank God I left NCIS, I wouldn't have survived ten years of this," said Tony.

"No cracked ribs," said Ducky, "just some bruising. You might feel some discomfort for a few days but nothing to worry about. I could give some of my home-made liniment if you like."

"Is it the same liniment you gave me when I got pushed out of that aeroplane?"

"Yes. No point in fixing what's not broken. That recipe has been handed down through generations of Mallards. Father used to say that William the Conqueror used it after the Battle of Hastings. I fear that was a bit fanciful but I do know that my uncle, Monty Mallard, used it after the D Day landings at Normandy. He swore by it, you know."

"Thanks, Ducky," said Tony, "but I'll pass." He suppressed a grimace as he remembered nearly being evicted from his apartment when he broke the liniment bottle and the smell permeated throughout the block.

"As you wish," said Ducky serenely. "Ah, Jethro, is our young culprit behind bars?" he said as Gibbs entered autopsy.

"Yes," said Gibbs, "he admitted to everything. Saw me with the Senator and saw red."

"Cool enough to think up an escape plan though," observed Ellie.

"Yeah," agreed Gibbs, "he's got a good mind. He would have made a good officer. Like his father."

"Why was he in the Navy Yard?" asked McGee.

"He works here. He was just assigned to Military Sealift Command. The day of the first shooting, he'd just come from visiting his mom in prison, was pretty emotional. He was carrying the gun 'cos he decided he couldn't go on, thought he'd kill himself. Then he saw me … and well, we know the rest."

"And then he decided to follow through?" said Tony.

"Yes. Waited one night at my house. When that didn't work he tried again today."

"It was a good thing that Anthony had his epiphany moment," said Ducky.

McGee, Bishop and Jimmy looked at Gibbs expectantly.

"Yeah. Thank you, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"That's all right, Gibbs."

"But it was a dumbass thing to do!"

Tony shrugged and then winced at the pain in his ribs.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," said Gibbs.

They were nearly home when Gibbs suddenly said, "Patrick's my godson, you know. I should have done more when his parents got arrested. But he and his brother were away at school. Then he went to college in California and then into the Navy. Lost touch. You know how easy it is."

"Yes," said Tony, "and sometimes it's best to let people go."

"I guess," said Gibbs.

"But it seems to me that Paddy's brother could do with some looking after. His parents are murderers and his sibling's just been arrested for attempted murder. That's gotta be hard," said Tony.

"You're right," said Gibbs.

"That's probably the first time you've said those words to me, Gibbs."

"You know I don't coddle people, DiNozzo."

"I know that. And I'm fine with it but perhaps you could make an exception for Paddy's brother. Even for Paddy himself. He's young to have a ruined life."

"We'll see," said Gibbs, "here we are. Home again."

"And no men with guns sitting outside in cars," said Tony, "happy days! Thanks, Gibbs. See you around. I'd invite you in but somehow I don't think Beth is going to be too pleased when I tell her that we've been hobnobbing with the killer's real target all this time!"

"Give your wife my best," said Gibbs with a grin.

NCISNCIS

"Morning MCRT workers … and Director Vance," said Tony the next day.

"Tony! What are you doing here?" asked McGee.

"Senator Adler wanted me to tell the Director about a new plan he's proposing to put to the Senate Committee on Armed Services," said Tony.

"Oh?" said Vance with an air of polite interest.

"Yes. The more he's considered the events of the last few days, the more he's convinced that his idea of merging all the federal agencies would lead to a much more efficient and streamlined security service," said Tony.

"What!" exclaimed the Director shaken out of his normal impassivity.

"No," relented Tony, "although he hasn't ruled it out. Looking at how the FBI, NCIS and Capitol police had to work out how to provide protection and do the investigation over the last few days has made him think that it would have been simpler if there hadn't had to be fuss over jurisdictions. So, watch this space."

"What did you really come for?" asked Gibbs.

"I have an invitation. For all of you. My daughters miss all the people we had looking after us and wanted to invite you all to a dolls tea party."

"Oh." "I'm not sure." "That would be great." "Um," came a variety of responses.

"But," continued Tony, "Beth and I suggested you'd prefer a barbecue. Although of course there may also be a dolls tea party going on as well. This Saturday. 15.00 onwards. You will have to socialise with FBI and Capitol police but you can look on that as good practice for when the Senator puts his plan forward! See you!"

And with a cheery wave he was gone.

"Gibbs," said Vance, "do you think he was serious?"

"About the barbecue? I reckon so," said Gibbs.

"Not the barbecue. The merging of the agencies?" hissed Vance.

"Well," said Tim fairly, "it would make sense. Would be more streamlined."

"And we do sometimes find it hard to share information," added Ellie.

"But," said Tim wilting under Vance's glare, "it works well as it is."

"And it would be very difficult to implement," said Bishop also deciding to switch sides.

"Glad to hear it," said Vance. "I need coffee," he muttered as he stalked off.

NCISNCIS

The barbecue was in full swing when Beth walked up to Gibbs and handed him a bottle of beer. She sat down next to him and smiled as she looked across to where Grace and Esther were entertaining McGee with their dolls.

"Tim's a real hit with them," she said.

"He had a girlfriend once who had a collection of Barbie dolls," said Gibbs, "seem to remember he said they liked playing with them."

"No experience is ever wasted," observed Beth.

"How's Martha?" asked Gibbs.

Beth's smile faded a little as she gazed at Tony holding a sleepy child in his lap. "She gets tired easily. A bit clingy, especially with her daddy. But she's getting better and we know that she will be back to her bouncy self soon. She really does take after Tony, you know!"

"And you? How are you?" asked Gibbs.

She didn't answer directly, "Tony told me about the background checks and your suspicions. And I think you didn't entirely trust me when you saw me."

"I could see you had something on your mind. Both of you. And it didn't seem to go away even when you found out that Martha was OK. It doesn't sit right with me when people I'm supposed to be protecting have secrets. Can lead to problems. Wasn't exactly that I didn't trust you."

"You were right," said Beth, "we did have other things to think about. But, even if we'd wanted to, we couldn't tell you."

"OK," said Gibbs agreeably, "doesn't matter now."

"And I knew how you feel about lawyers," said Beth, "and I didn't want to get involved in discussions about anything like that. Not when I had a decision to make."

"Like I said, no need for me to know."

"But I'd like you to know. And it's OK now … although it's still confidential."

"OK," said Gibbs. "I can keep a secret."

"I know you can, Agent Gibbs. The trouble is I think it's become a habit with you. It is all right to share sometimes, you know."

"For some people," said Gibbs, "not really my style. And I'm too old to change."

"You do know that's a load of rubbish?" said Beth.

"Not talking about me," said Gibbs, "what do you want to tell me?"

"Did you think it was odd that I hadn't started my new job?"

"Thought you were settling the girls in their new schools?"

"I was but that wasn't the real reason. I was asked to consider another job when I got here. My new firm agreed that it would be best if I didn't start until I knew what was going to happen about the other job."

"Couldn't you make up your mind?" asked the Gibbs who usually knew exactly what to do.

"It wasn't quite that simple. I was asked to let my name go forward to be a district judge here in DC. That meant I … we … had to be vetted before a final decision was made."

"That's why Bishop's searches were so easy?"

"Yes. The Judiciary Committee's original investigators were very thorough. And both Tony and I had to go to lots of meetings, answer everlasting questions."

"That's how Tony knew there was no scandal to be found," said Gibbs.

"He already knew that, Agent Gibbs," said Elizabeth frostily. "He works for a politician, he knows that indiscretion can be a career killer. Not that we  _want_  to do anything crooked."

"So, you're going to be a federal judge?" asked Gibbs.

"It would have to be approved by the Senate. Could take months. It's not an appealing prospect. It was bad enough being grilled in private but I'm not sure I could take it happening in public."

"So, you've said no?" said Gibbs.

"It's all made the move to DC stressful," said Elizabeth. "Tony having to establish himself here, going to all those parties and functions. I didn't go with him to many. Partly because we didn't know any sitters here, partly because it's not really my thing. It was OK in Newark because my family is there and I knew people. Tony and I had a few arguments over it."

"He wanted to move here?" asked Gibbs.

"We both did. I was excited by the new job. Steve needed a new Chief of Staff and wanted Tony to take the job. It should have been wonderful but I was miserable. Then Martha got sick. I began to think DC was cursed!"

"So you're not going to take the judgeship?" asked Gibbs.

"We thought about going back to Newark," said Elizabeth. "Tony could swap jobs with the Newark Chief of Staff. I could go back to my old job."

"Sounds good," said Gibbs.

"But we don't want to uproot the girls so soon. They've settled in well. Martha's got a good doctor here. But no, I'm not going to take the judgeship."

"Shame," said Gibbs, "always good to have a judge on side."

"That makes me even more sure I was right to say no," said Elizabeth.

"Somehow I don't think you'd be a judge who caved easily," said Gibbs.

"No, I wouldn't," said Elizabeth with a hint of steel.

"So, it's off to be a property lawyer? At Mumbles, Havers and Mays? " said Gibbs.

Beth smiled, "Gumbles, Travers and Maywether."

"Whatever," said Gibbs.

"Not quite. I changed my mind. Heading up the property department would involve a lot of networking: going to parties, functions, that sort of thing. I didn't enjoy the ones I went to with Tony so I was pretty sure I wouldn't enjoy any I went to for the firm."

"What you going to do then? Stay at home with your daughters?"

"I'm tempted, believe me. But I know I'd get bored. No, I was asked to do something else."

"You're in demand."

"Good lawyers are, Agent Gibbs. And I am a good one."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do some teaching at Georgetown University, I'm going to consult for Gumbles occasionally. And I'm going to work for a charity which provides legal help for the disadvantaged. They need someone who's an expert in tenants' rights. I'm that person. The law should be there to help people. I know you think that the law gets in the way of justice but I want to make sure it doesn't."

Gibbs raised his beer bottle in a silent toast. "What does Tony think of that?"

"We decided together. The Senator is interested in protecting people from homelessness so it fits well."

"You'll do a good job," said Gibbs.

"Thank you. I wanted you to know so that you might come round to thinking that not all lawyers are to be avoided. You might need to amend some of your rules!"

Gibbs winced at that idea but, before he could say anything, he was interrupted by Tony arriving with Martha.

"Beth, can you take Martha for me? I think I need to go check on Tim and the girls."

"I'll take her," said Gibbs, holding out his arms. Tony gave his sleeping daughter to Gibbs. She stirred briefly but then settled again seeming to know she was safe. Gibbs smiled, welcoming the feeling of holding a child again.

Tony nodded and then walked over to where his other children were playing with McGee.

"How you doing, Tim?" he asked.

"Daddy," said Esther, "we're showing McSpecial Uncle how to pour tea."

"McSpecial Uncle?" said Tony, "how did that happen?"

Tim blushed but looked pleased at the latest mcnickname. "It fits," said Grace who was a child of few words.

"Yeah, I guess it does, poppet," said Tony. "Why don't you go see Mommy? Ask her if it's time for ice cream yet?"

Grace and Esther ran off excitedly leaving Tim with a lapful of dolls.

"McSpecial Uncle?" said Tony.

"Poppet?" asked Tim, "where does that come from?"

"My mom used to call me poppet," said Tony. "I'd forgotten but then, the first time I held Esther, it came back to me and it just felt right to use it for my own children. Makes me remember my mother." Tim nodded. "So," continued Tony, "Abby tells me that you're engaged. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Tony. Although I never expected you to have a ten year head start on me."

"I came close to it once before. When I was in Baltimore," said Tony, "but it didn't survive me joining NCIS. Come to think of it I think NCIS puts a curse on marriage. Just look at Gibbs."

"Thanks, Tony. That's very reassuring."

"Oh. Sorry. I was being DiTactless. Which isn't something I get to do much of now. I have to be diplomatic and unflappable. Anyway, it's probably not NCIS it's probably the Leroy Jethroness that put the curse on Gibbs' marriages. You'll be fine. Hey, Gibbs! How you doing?"

"Martha woke up when Grace and Esther mentioned ice cream," said Gibbs. "McGee, you're needed."

"Boss?" said Tim, "we get a call? I didn't know we were on call."

"We're not," said Gibbs, "DiNozzo's daughters want you. And their dolls."

Tim got to his feet, collected the dolls and walked over to the expectant girls. "He's their new best friend," said Tony.

"You have a nice family, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"I guess that means that my wife told you the reason we'd been investigated," said Tony.

"No," protested Gibbs, "my gut told me you were OK."

"Whatever," said Tony, "so you've decided to break your rules about lawyers?"

"Exceptions to every rule, DiNozzo," said Gibbs, "and I think your wife is one of them."

"Thanks, Gibbs. I guess that means we may see you around?"

"Is that an invitation, DiNozzo?"

"We don't have family in DC, Gibbs. Well, apart from my father … and you've met him. The girls have adopted Tim as an uncle. They could do with an honorary grandfather as well. If you're interested."

"Thanks, DiNo …Tony. I'd be honoured. Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I stopped being mad at you a long time ago, Gibbs. That's not to say that you aren't capable of infuriating me in new ways but the past … that's done. If you can let it go as well, then you're welcome at our house."

"I can do that," said Gibbs.

"Great," said Tony, "we're really short of sitters. We can add you to the list!" Before Gibbs could react Tony hurried on, "but no head slaps, Gibbs. We don't smack our children and they wouldn't understand if they saw you hit me." He gave Gibbs a cheerful pat on the shoulder, "I haven't spoken to Ducky yet. Go get some ice cream. See you!"

NCISNCIS

"Hey, Ducky. How you doing?" Tony said when he found Ducky sitting in a quiet spot watching what was going on.

"Very well, my boy. I know it seems uncharacteristic for me not to be holding forth volubly but sometimes I like to take up the role of observer."

"You know, my father says he's a people watcher," said Tony, "but somehow I think you mean it in a more benevolent way."

"Is your father here?" asked Ducky.

Tony shuddered, "No. We don't invite him to parties. Strictly family occasions only. Where nobody has any money or influence."

"Indeed," said Ducky. He took a sip of his drink and asked gently, "and is all well with Jethro?"

"Ducky?"

"There is no need to 'Ducky' me. Jethro has seemed more relaxed the last few days."

"Relaxed? Looking into attempted murders? Finding out the culprit was his godson?" said Tony, "well, I guess Gibbs always had a different view of relaxation to mine."

"That's not what I mean and you know it," said Ducky severely. "Jethro was more relaxed because you were nearby. He never admitted it of course, but he has missed you very much over the last ten or more years. As we all have but I believe it went deep with him. Have you managed to reach some sort of accord with him?"

"I think so, Ducky," said Tony. "Although I think it will be a while before he believes that I'm over what happened when I left NCIS."

"But you are?" pressed Ducky.

"Yes, I am. But it won't be the same, you know."

"What won't be the same, Anthony?"

Tony didn't answer directly. "I guess I watched too many movies," he said. "I always wanted a hero in my life. Someone to look up to. My dad was never going to be that guy. There was a coach at my last prep school, he was it for a while. The major at my Baltimore station. And then Gibbs swept in, larger than life and took charge. I spent eight years trying to reach his standards and when I thought I let him down, well, it hurt and I didn't think it was fixable. Then I met up with Steve, the Senator."

"Is he your hero now?" asked Ducky.

"He's a good man," said Tony, "and I believe in what he's doing. I'm proud to work for him."

"Good," said Ducky, "it's important to have work that satisfies."

"But no, he's not my hero like Gibbs was," said Tony.

"Ahh," said Ducky, "so Gibbs has not been eclipsed after all."

"There's a lot to admire in Gibbs," said Tony, "and he taught me a lot about being a federal agent …"

"I sense a but," said Ducky.

"But I realise that we have to believe in ourselves. We have to be our own heroes. Be able to face ourselves in the mirror each day," said Tony, "we can't hide behind other people."

"And you don't," said Beth coming up behind him quietly and putting her arms round his neck, "you're my hero and the girls' hero every day. And we can't do without you."

Across the yard, Gibbs was trying not to laugh at Tim trying to supervise the DiNozzo daughters eating their ice-cream. He looked across to see if Tony was watching too and was just in time to see Beth wrap her arms around her husband's neck. Tony dropped a kiss on each of her hands and then looked up to smile at her.

There was something in the smile and the caress that finally convinced Gibbs that Tony was whole and healed; he had grown away from his former boss but Gibbs thought he could live with that _and_  with being welcomed into the DiNozzo family. He caught Tony's eye and nodded with approval. Tony nodded back: no need for words.

 


End file.
